


The Thoughts: Flower Love Story

by Hiki_sama



Series: Mist Stories Sets [3]
Category: Mist Stories, The Thoughts - Fandom
Genre: Chilled Flakes is the most persistent other than Sokeino, Drunk! Sokeino in Chapter 17, F/M, He will appear in Chapter 10, Koditsu is the most direct, M/M, Mr. Senou is Sokeino's stalker, Multi, Other, So sorry that some relationships ends up being incomplete, Stars will say cuss words, This story will lead into Nothing Personal!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiki_sama/pseuds/Hiki_sama
Summary: Hatsuki begins her journey for love, but because of her flower, all of this falls down. Luckily, one person was willing enough to go against this fate. Who will her lucky one be?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that:  
> \- In the later chapters, Stars will cuss a lot.  
> \- Sokeino is Hatsuki's guardian for life.  
> \- There will be people who may become obstacles for the main relationship, some which are half the effort.  
> \- I have been writing this story since September 2018, so I might lose track of the plot of the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The historical background.

In the Cloven Islands, there was a population of Clovenese. They are humanoids who live in a society along with the Spirits, which are rare among the population. Well enough to have the Spirits look like them. There's no telling the difference between the physical forms of both kinds, until the Spirits come to reveal their powers.  They do have limited powers though, for they can only receive it through achievements of their elements. Once they ran out and by that, using it in an unwise way, they will be like the majority of the Cloven Islands’ population. How saddening for them.

 

Now, let's get started on the story. It was July 2, 2003, before Sokeino was born. His family had settled into their new home since they know that their children is a Spirit. All Spirits were forced to live in South Cloven. It is surprising that a family who are not Spirits have a children who is a Spirit. Just remember that powers are not inherited, they are given by luck. Back to the story.

 

His family and their neighboring family planned a meeting so that their family could help each other through hard times, which they did on September 10, 2003 when Sokeino was 2 months old. Hatsuki and Sokeino first met that day. Both families took a picture both of them sleeping together. At that time, both of their souls were glowing in unison.

 

On October 12, 2006, Sokeino’s parents died in a car accident. Sokeino and Rose was forced to live in the Mepozi’s house since they were both not older than 15 years old.

 

On April 6, 2007, Hatsuki’s parents died for an unknown reason. Both of the families’ children were forced to stay at a daycare until one of them is 15 years old.

 

On February 14, 2011, Rose lives on her own life, leaving Sokeino behind with the Mepozi family. She chose to be a idol singer.

 

On March 7, 2014, Nasuka finally retrieves their old home with the inheritance of his parents’ money. Now they can live their normal lives not being stuck at a daycare.

 

Time continued forward until the year 2015 when Hatsuki began her search for love.


	2. Sunday, August 16, 2015 - First Day of 2nd Term!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How time flies when moving to a different grade era! Uniforms, classes, and affection!

Sokeino: Hatsuki, wake up! Today’s our first day of school!

Hatsuki: Ugh, I want to sleep some more…

Sokeino: Look. We have to get our 1st Years’ uniform and we have to know which class to go to. South Cloven is a small place but we have like around 2-3 classes per grade.

Hatsuki: Have we signed up for the uniforms?

Sokeino: Yes.

Hatsuki: Then, I’ll get up.

 

Hatsuki gets up and Sokeino looks at her nervously.

 

Hatsuki: Why are you looking at me like that?

Sokeino: Nothing. I’m just surprised how much time went by since we were babies.

Hatsuki: Yeah. We used to sleep in the same room and read together.

Sokeino: Well, times have changed quickly. We must get moving.

Hatsuki: Okay.

 

Hatsuki puts her backpack on her back and they both head towards the living room, where they will leave from the front door. The family was already waiting for them.

 

Hadzuiya: What took you two very long??

Nasuka: Yeah, this is my last year in the 2nd Term. I have to be there on time or I’ll have to take an extra class in the 3rd Term.

Sokeino: Hatsuki rather continue sleeping.

Hadzuiya: We don’t have time for this. We have to get our uniforms and our assigned classes.

 

The family left to school. By the time they got there, the school was crowded. Each section was divided by grades.

 

Hadzuiya: Looks like we got to find our grades.

Nasuka: Make sure to find your name in your grade! They will give you a uniform and your classes!

Sokeino and Hatsuki: Okay!

 

The family parted ways. Hatsuki followed Sokeino to the 1st Years section.

 

Ms. Red: Name?

Sokeino: My name is Sokeino Temyazushi and the girl next to me is Hatsuki Mepozi.

Ms. Red: Got it. Here’s your uniform and the paper with your classes on it!

 

The woman gives them their things.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, why does your vest have a stripe through it?

Sokeino: I checked my paper and it looks like I’m put in an extra advanced class.

Hatsuki: Oh, so you’ll be home late.

Sokeino: Yes, but I still have my normal class, Class 1-A. What class do you have?

Hatsuki: I have the same class as you!

Sokeino: Seems as so.

 

Then, two people who they remembered from those daycare days came to them. It was Sea and Kiwi.

 

Kiwi: Hey, what’s up!

Hatsuki: Wait, where’s Stars?

Sea: He’s still in the 1st Term. He will join us next year.

Hatsuki: Bummer.

Kiwi: What class are you two in?

Hatsuki and Sokeino: Class 1-A.

Sea: Huh. We’re in Class 1-B. Sorry that we can’t be with you two.

Kiwi: Yeah, that would be a bummer.

Sea: I guess we will see each other at the class battle tournament.

Hatsuki: Okay. Let’s change into our uniforms then we can chat!

 

So they did. When they meet up again, they see Sokeino as the only one wearing a striped vest.

 

Sea: Sokeino, why is your uniform different?

Sokeino: I don’t know exactly.

 

A male teacher appeared out of nowhere. It was Mr. Senou.

 

Mr. Senou: That means you’re in my extra advanced class for 1st Years to 4th Years! You won’t have an extra class as a 5th year because in my class, you will be learning from both the 3rd and 4th Terms! Only a few students have been selected for my class, usually around 5 students per grade, not including the 5th Years. So around 20 students. Can’t wait to see you in class, Sokeino!

 

The teacher left.

 

Kiwi: Well, that was awkward.

Sea: Sokeino, I think he likes you.

Sokeino: But I don’t like anyone.

Kiwi: When is there a case when you do?

Sokeino: I don’t know.

 

Then, Sokeino saw Hatsuki with a few other boys. Seems as often she would be asked to be their girlfriend because she was cute.

 

Sokeino: I gotta get going. See y’all later.

Kiwi: Same.

Sea: Good luck.

 

Sokeino walked to Hatsuki.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, it’s time to go to class.

Hatsuki: Oh. Okay!

One of the boys: Please let us follow you, Hatsuki!

Sokeino: Hatsuki, seriously, we got to go.

 

Mr. Senou appeared in between them.

 

Mr. Senou:  **Kids, get to your classrooms or you will be sent immediately to the principal's office.**

Everyone: Yes, sir!

 

The boys scramble into their classrooms.

 

Sokeino: Thanks for saving us.

Mr. Senou: Anything for you, Sokeino!

Hatsuki: Is that teacher gay or something?

Sokeino: I don’t know, but it seems like I’ll be with him for a long time. Now, let’s go to class or I won’t be saved for some time.

Hatsuki: Okay.

 

They went into Class 1-A. It seems that everyone is standing and not sitting at desks. The board said, “DO NOT SIT IN ANY SEAT YET!!! THERE WILL BE ASSIGNED SEATS!!!”

 

The students waited until their teacher comes in. Surprisingly, their teacher was Mr. Senou.

 

Hatsuki: What??? He’s also Class 1-A’s teacher??? He’s highly obsessed over you, Sokeino!!!

Sokeino: Oh well.

 

If there was one thing that Sokeino considered as his nightmare, it would be that one of his fans is stalking him 24/7.

 

Mr. Senou: Okay, class. Here’s the seating chart. Follow the chart to know where you sit.

 

Sokeino already found his seat, which was the nearest desk to the classroom door. He sits in his seat.

 

Sokeino: I guess being a teacher’s favorite is actually helpful, twice.

 

Hatsuki sat across from Sokeino near the window, which is pretty far.

 

Hatsuki: Hey, Sokeino!

Sokeino: Are you assigned over there?

Hatsuki: Yes.

Sokeino: Huh.

 

Mr. Senou: Okay, class. My name is Mr. Senou. I think some of you know me in the past. We will introduce each other to start this class.

 

Sokeino stands up.

 

Sokeino: My name is Sokeino Temyazushi. I am one of advanced students, so if you need help, just ask me, but you are expected to do your best without me.

 

He sits down. It takes a while until every student is done introducing themselves.

 

Mr. Senou: Now, today’s lesson is about the Society and how we can prevent  **corruption** . Everyone gets to talk to people they never heard of. But before we do that, we have to take notes. You can do notes your own way, as long as it helps you study for the finals for 5th Years.

 

The class groans in reply, except Sokeino.

 

Sokeino: Sir, almost the whole class wasn’t prepared for note taking.

Mr. Senou: I was only kidding, but they should memorize it for the finals. It is important to know your place in the society. (Also, I see that you are bad at socializing.)

 

The teacher lectured the class. Then, the bell rang, signalling the beginning of lunch. The people who admires Sokeino came to him.

 

Sokeino’s admirers: Sokeino, you should go to lunch with us! We can talk about how you go through school!

Sokeino: Nah. I’m fine. I’ll just go somewhere.

 

Sokeino always ditch his fans to keep an eye on Hatsuki. She still can’t protect herself.

 

When he found Hatsuki, the boys from last time plus more bombarded her. Sokeino had to cut through them.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, I-

 

Then, a boy who he remembered back in 1st Term appeared. It was Toa.

 

Toa: Sokeino, long time no see!

 

Toa dragged him out of the crowd while Sokeino tried to reach for Hatsuki.

 

Sokeino: No, wait!

 

Sokeino saw Hadzuiya and Nasuka stand there away from the crowd.

 

Sokeino: Help me!

 

Hadzuiya and Nasuka got what he said, so they tried to. They both saw that the crowd is blocking the whole hallway.

 

Hadzuiya: HEY, YOU BOYS!!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!! WE’RE TRYING TO GET TO LUNCH!!!!

 

The crowd got out of their way and when the two of them ran, they pulled Hatsuki out from the crowd. They saved Sokeino afterwards.

 

Sokeino: Thanks.

Hadzuiya: You’re welcome.

Nasuka: Besides, we are counting on you, Lover of the Day!

Sokeino: You’re a card. Also, didn’t I confirm this before? I don’t like anyone.

Nasuka: Then why did you ask us to save Hatsuki from the boy crowd?

Sokeino: She’s still naive and she’s not ready to have a boyfriend.

Nasuka: You say so.

Hadzuiya: That one boy, I have him in my class.

Sokeino: I met him back in 1st Term. His name is Toa. There’s also Noma.

Hadzuiya: Who’s Noma?

Sokeino: I guess you haven’t noticed him in the corner. He’s highly sadistic and he has less friends than Toa. That’s why he’s less popular.

 

Once they reach the lunchroom, it was crowded.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, I can’t see any available seats.

Hadzuiya: We were late!

Sokeino: I guess we could go somewhere outside of school, like the Cloven Cafe.

Nasuka: I can drive us there.

 

They all jumped into Nasuka’s car and Nasuka drove them to the cafe and back. By the time they were back, it was a minute before it was time to get to class.

 

Nasuka: See y’all later!

Hadzuiya: Bye!

 

They parted ways into their classes.

 

Hatsuki: So I heard there was the placing for the most popular kids at school, let’s check that out.

Sokeino: Nah, you go. I’ll meet you in the classroom.

 

Hatsuki went to the school billboard and checked on the list. She saw Hadzuiya is in 3rd place. When she looked up above, she saw someone pinning her from behind.

 

Hatsuki: Who are you?

Chilled Flakes: Hello. I’m Chilled Flakes. You must be that cute girl my friends mentioned about.

Hatsuki: Huh?

Chilled Flakes: Will you be my girlfriend? I need to accompany someone for the party next week.

Hatsuki: I’ll just ask Sokeino if he accepts this. He won’t be okay if I already accepted.

Chilled Flakes: Don’t worry. She’ll be okay.

 

The some people who were fans of Sokeino got disgusted from this.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino’s a boy, not a girl.

Chilled Flakes: Whoops, my bad.

 

Hatsuki left him and went to her classroom where Sokeino is waiting for her.

 

Sokeino: Why did it took you so long just to check on a few names on the billboard?

Hatsuki: After I did, I met Chilled Flakes, the most popular boy at school. He asked me to be his girlfriend for the party next week.

 

When Sokeino heard this, he looked away then he returned with a slightly depressed face.

 

Hatsuki: Are you okay?

Sokeino: Nah, I’m fine. I just caught gaze with Mr. Senou, who is walking to this classroom.

 

Well, even though he lied, Mr. Senou managed to get his timing right. After school, Hatsuki walked with Sokeino to Nasuka’s car.

 

Sokeino: Why aren’t you hanging out with your boyfriend?

Hatsuki: We weren’t ready for that kind of thing.

Sokeino: You better get going.

Hatsuki: What about you, Sokeino?

Sokeino: I’m going to my extra class, remember? I’ll be back home.

Hatsuki: Okay then.

 

Hatsuki gets into Nasuka’s car while Sokeino walks back to his extra class. Along the way, he found a stalker.

 

Sokeino: Who are you and why you’re stalking me?

Teruru:  _ Shh! Be quiet! My name is Teruru Osoba. I am a secret messenger and am here to remind you that you’re a Spirit with powers. _

Sokeino: Really?

Teruru:  _ Yes, through your family records and your soul power. You have a strong desire to protect the ones you love, even though your parents are dead and your older sister isn’t taking care of you anymore. Now, let me tell you that you must be aware about your powers, because it will be valuable later on. There is this group called  _ **_The Spirit Protection Center_ ** _ and we’re here to protect you and your powers. _

Sokeino: What powers?

Teruru:  _ Ah, I forgot that you need lots of training in your powers since you haven’t used them yet. _

Sokeino: Well, see you later.

 

For the afternoon, Sokeino stayed in his extra class. Afterwards, he walked home. Teruru walked with him.

 

Sokeino: Why are you following me?

Teruru: Do you want to just walk? You’re a Spirit and they can fly.

Sokeino: I guess I could try.

Teruru: Just feel like a balloon, which floats. Then, kick your feet off the ground.

Sokeino: Okay.

 

Sokeino attempted to fly, which it was easy. Teruru did the same.

 

Sokeino: You’re a Spirit too?

Teruru: Yes. Why would I tell you that you’re one?

Sokeino: Hah.

Teruru: Now, in order to fly in a direction, lean your top-half of your body towards that direction.

Sokeino: Okay.

 

He began flying forward.

 

Teruru: Good job! Now you learn how to fly!

Sokeino: That was an easy achievement.

Teruru: Next time, we will determine what Spirit you are.

 

Teruru left Sokeino in the sky.

 

Sokeino: (Now, I must go home.)

 

Sokeino flies towards home. He landed in the front yard and walked into the house on feet. When he entered the mansion, he saw Hatsuki in his reading corner.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, what are you doing there?

Hatsuki: Trying to find a book about dating.

Sokeino: You were just finding a book for us to read together, weren’t you?

Hatsuki: Yes. Don’t be upset.

Sokeino: I’m just surprised.

Hatsuki: So when will we read a book together?

Sokeino: After we both take a bath.

Hatsuki: Okay!

Nasuka: Wait!

 

Nasuka and Hadzuiya stopped both of them.

 

Nasuka: Sokeino, what were you thinking??

Hadzuiya: You can't take a bath with a girl past 10 years old!

Nasuka: Hatsuki, you better take a bath alone.

Hatsuki: Okay…

Hadzuiya: Sokeino, now you’re at a stage where you’re growing up to be a great man. You must stop doing what you see as innocent and move on. You can both take a bath together once you both reach 15 years old.

Sokeino: Eh?

 

So there’s this one rule for the Cloven Islands: Inhabitants must be over 15 years old in order to do the following:

  * Drive cars
  * Be married
  * Handle a family
  * Join a group



 

After they both took a bath individually, Sokeino read a book to Hatsuki. Then, they ate dinner and prepare to go to bed.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, what did you wish?

Hatsuki: I wish I have a boyfriend who’d appreciate and return what I had given to him. We would both be equal.

Sokeino: Huh. Interesting.

Hatsuki: What about you?

 

Sokeino looks back at what Teruru told him and thought about telling Hatsuki. He decided not to.

 

Sokeino: I don’t know. It’s complicated.

Hatsuki: It’s okay. We can answer that when we get older!

 

Sokeino nods.

 

Sokeino: Okay, goodnight, Hatsuki.

Hatsuki: Sokeino, where are you going?

Sokeino: To my bedroom. We’re too old to sleep together.

Hatsuki: Oh, okay. Goodnight, Sokeino.

 

Sokeino left Hatsuki in her bedroom. He hid behind his bedroom door in disappointment.

 

Sokeino: (Hatsuki, when will you understand my feelings for you?)


	3. Monday, August 17, 2015 - Time’s Aloft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Sokeino's torture (A.K.A. Hatsuki leaves for Chilled Flakes).

It was the second day of school. Hatsuki was sleeping lousy in her bedroom. Sokeino had to wake her up once again.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, time to wake up.

Hatsuki: Is it school again?

Sokeino: Yes, it’s time change into our school uniforms.

Hatsuki: Okay, fine.

 

Sokeino and Hatsuki gets prepared for school and joined the family.

 

Hadzuiya: Finally, about time.

 

Nasuka drove them to school. As normal, the family goes their separate ways. No bye byes whatsoever. Hatsuki and Sokeino met up with Kiwi and Sea and they walked together until Chilled Flakes showed up.

 

Chilled Flakes: Hey.

Kiwi: Who are you?

Chilled Flakes: You guys are killing my reputation by just saying that.

Hatsuki: He’s Chilled Flakes, the most popular student at this school. He’s at the Top 10.

Sea: But we don’t listen to trends anywhere.

Kiwi: Yeah, only Stars does, but he’s not here.

Hatsuki: Chilled Flakes, these are my friends. Sea, Kiwi, and Sokeino.

 

Sokeino gave Chilled Flakes the stare that says “Don’t you dare mess with Hatsuki”.

 

Chilled Flakes: Dude, why do you stare at me like that?

Sokeino: I don't trust you with Hatsuki.

Chilled Flakes: Don’t worry! You can trust me with her! Why are you overprotective over her?

Sokeino: I’m just being what I’m being.

Chilled Flakes: Fine. I’ll leave her alone.

 

Chilled Flakes left. Hatsuki was disappointed.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, why did you do that?? 

Sokeino: Are you sure Chilled Flakes is your type? He’s a famous student and people like that are less likely to be couples with people way lower than them.

Hatsuki: Yes, I’m sure.

Sokeino: Then I shouldn't meddle with your relationship. It’s for the best.

 

Sokeino left Hatsuki.

 

Sea: Oh dear.

Kiwi: Hatsuki, why did you force him out?

Hatsuki: He seems awfully strange.

Sea: It’s normal for people like him. They are like guardians. Also, Sokeino is lonely now that his sister left him behind.

Kiwi: Yeah! Give him a chance!

Hatsuki: Okay, fine.

 

She walked away through a sheer of sympathy.

 

Sea: You know I was just hinting for an apology, not a love story.

Kiwi: But that's what makes it so interesting!

 

Hatsuki followed Sokeino to their classroom.

 

Sokeino: I thought you were going to ditch class and hang out with that boy.

Hatsuki: No, you said I have to study hard to be as smart as you! Also, I’m sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you angry. It will just be a while. Chilled Flakes is only asking me to pretend as his girlfriend for the party next week. You can come if you want to.

Sokeino: Nah, I’m fine. The party would be a bit uncomfortable to me.

Hatsuki: Well, you can stand outside of the party.

Sokeino: Eh, whatever.

 

The day went out like normal until Sokeino came home that afternoon. Teruru decided to follow him home.

 

Sokeino: Why do you have to follow me now?

Teruru: I’ll have to make sure no one else knows you are a Spirit with powers. It’s for your own safety.

Sokeino: Okay.

 

When they came to the mansion, a strange, new, and pink car was parked in their driveway.

 

Sokeino: Who’s at my house?

Teruru: I don’t know. This is a surprise to me.

 

Before they stepped onto the front porch, Hatsuki opened the front door.

 

Hatsuki: Hey, Sokeino! Who’s that person behind you?

Sokeino: His name is Teruru.

Teruru: Excuse me, I don’t have a known gender.

Sokeino: What.

Teruru: Yep. They were trying to find my gender, but I am usually confused as a boy and a girl.

Sokeino: Transgender?

Teruru: No. I’m neither. Let’s not talk about this. I’m here because I’m his assigned society tutor.

Hatsuki: Oh, okay. Sokeino does need to get friends.

Sokeino: No, I don’t.

Hatsuki: Sokeino, guess what! Your older sister decided to visit you for this week!

Sokeino: …

Hatsuki: You don’t seem excited. She left you for 4 years to achieve in a singing career.

Sokeino: She was my only family…

Hatsuki: I know, I know. Our parents died and you couldn't risk losing another family member, but she was submitted to the modern life. Let’s go meet her anyways. Besides, we did take great care of you.

 

Sokeino smiles.

 

Sokeino: Don’t forget that we took care of each other.

Hatsuki: You smiled…

Sokeino: Eh, I didn’t mean to startle you!

Hatsuki: It’s okay.

 

Hatsuki rubs Sokeino’s forehead.

 

Sokeino: Hey!

Hatsuki: Softie!

 

Rose found the three of them. She’s in shock.

 

Teruru: Finally. I thought I would be stuck with these two.

Rose: Sokeino, welcome! I finally have the time to visit you!

 

Sokeino refrained from earlier and stood up straight. He’s still shorter than his sister.

 

Sokeino: What’s with tall people here???

Rose: And you’re still as short as Hatsuki. Like 5 foot or something.

Sokeino: Will I never reach your height???

Rose: Well, I’m surprised that Hadzuiya is an inch shorter than I am and he’s taller than Nasuka.

Nasuka: That’s true.

Hadzuiya: Yay! I’ll be the tallest in this family! Also, who’s that lady?

Sokeino: Their name is Teruru and they’re not a lady.

Teruru: Exactly.

Hadzuiya: Oh, sorry.

 

Sokeino walks away.

 

Rose: What’s wrong with him?

Hatsuki: Sokeino feels betrayed that you left him with us for 4 years. You even missed Cloven Jolly Season!

Rose: Ah, I was busy. I have been travelling around the world to share my song. Do you think I have enough money to bring us both?

Hatsuki: But you could have stayed with Sokeino for those 4 years!

Rose: How much do you care for Sokeino?

Hatsuki: Enough to check on his feelings and what he cares about.

Rose: How about you two?

Nasuka: Just taking care of him like a family should.

Hadzuiya: Yeah!

Rose: Then, who am I to him?

Sokeino:  **You’re nothing to me. Now get out of my house. You aren’t invited here anymore.**

Nasuka: Whoa! Chill, man!

Rose: Okay, fine!

 

Rose left the mansion.

 

Sokeino: Finally, she’s out of my sight. She’s useless now that I don’t need her to take care of me.

 

Sokeino went back to his room.

 

Hadzuiya: What just happened?

Nasuka: He just rejected his own and only family member.

Hatsuki: I’ll talk with Sokeino.

Nasuka: Good luck with that.

 

Hatsuki went to Sokeino’s room.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, are you in here?

Sokeino: …

Hatsuki: Sokeino, I know you rejected Rose, because she left you behind but she has no choice if she wanted to start her career.

Sokeino: She’s pointless, even with a career.

Hatsuki: Look, it was a surprise she came. She didn't have our phone number and she’s your family.

Sokeino: No. She was my old family. You guys are my new family to me.

 

Sokeino hugged Hatsuki, but for a pretty long time.

 

Hatsuki: Uh, Sokeino? You can let go of me now.

Sokeino: Ah, I’m sorry.

Hatsuki: Ah-hah. (He’s being very touchy with me. I wonder why.) Sokeino, I have to ask you something.

Sokeino: What is it?

Hatsuki: It’s about Chilled Flakes. You don’t trust him and I want to know why.

Sokeino: He automatically asked you to be his girlfriend. You know him like normal people like me. You don’t know him like a friend. Who knows what he’ll do to you.

Hatsuki: Oh, I see. Well, what are you going to do about it?

Sokeino: Isn’t it obvious? Of course, I’ll protect you. There’s nothing else to it.

Hatsuki: Okay. Good luck.

 

Hatsuki left Sokeino in his room and they both moved on their day.


	4. Sunday, August 23, 2015 - The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to celebrate hard for the first week! Though Sokeino is depressed, he must support Hatsuki at all cost!

At this time, the school day already ended and the special class was preparing for a party. Sokeino was assigned to make the food, because everyone in the class agreed that he’s a good cook. Hatsuki found him in the school kitchen.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, what are you making?

Sokeino: Cake. I chose three very popular flavors which is Vanilla, Strawberry, and Chocolate. I also reserved a slice of cake with the flavor Honey, Caramel, and Butterscotch for you, so here.

 

Sokeino gave Hatsuki a yellow-orange slice of cake. It is nicely decorated.

 

Hatsuki: It’s my favorite! Thank you, Sokeino!

Sokeino: No problem.

 

Other cooks were whispering things behind his back like “I’m jealous”, “I wish my friend was like that”, and “He’s very generous”. Hatsuki looked up at Sokeino while eating.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, what are they talking about?

Sokeino: Shh. It’s no big deal. Just finish your cake and don’t choke yourself.

Hatsuki: Okay.

 

She finished her cake, then left to visit Chilled Flakes. Sokeino looks down at the cake.

 

Mr. Senou: Sokeino, what’s the matter?

Sokeino: I regretted my decision to let her go out with another boy.

Mr. Senou: There, there. Don’t worry. She will know you want her, eventually.

Sokeino: Thanks.

Mr. Senou: Now, continue cooking. Where’s the food if you haven't done anything?

Sokeino: Yes, sir.

 

Hatsuki visited Chilled Flakes. He was hanging out with his friends outside of school. Scorch was there.

 

Chilled Flakes: Hey, Hatsuki. Have you decided to be my girlfriend?

Hatsuki: Yes.

Scorch: I don’t think it’s a good idea. She is related to Sokeino, the smartest in this school, and he’s scary.

Chilled Flakes: Who cares? He’s younger than me and I can do whatever I want.

Scorch: If you say so, but who knows what Sokeino is. He might be a Spirit and give you hell whenever he wants.

Chilled Flakes: That’s least likely to happen. You see how rare it is to become a Spirit. It hardly happens. Also, I don’t think there’s such thing as a Spirit that strong.

Hatsuki: (I wonder if Sokeino could be a Spirit.)

Chilled Flakes: Hatsuki, go dress up. Your uniform isn’t very suitable for a party.

Hatsuki: Okay.

 

Hatsuki switched to her formal dress.

 

Hatsuki: Okay, let’s go.

 

It was soon time for the party. Sokeino was outside the school with Teruru while Hatsuki enjoyed the party with Chilled Flakes.

 

Teruru: So Sokeino, let’s determine what Spirit are you.

Sokeino: Okay.

 

They waited in silence.

 

Sokeino: So how can I be able to determine it?

Teruru: Oh, right. I was supposed to bring you to our base first in order to do the test.

Sokeino: A test…

 

They both went to the Spirit Protection Center, which is mostly filled with Spirits. Teruru put Sokeino in the Testing Room, where Spirits are tested on which element they have. Teruru attached a few wires to control Sokeino’s mind.

 

Teruru: Okay. All settings are set. Your powers will automatically decide what element you have. You just have to be able to use them against the dummies. Ready? Go!

 

Some test dummies appeared.

 

Teruru: Just in case they’re not real enough for you…

 

Teruru made this simulation look realistic.

 

Teruru: Let’s say that you and your loved one decided to have a date. At sunset, you decided to go get some food and when you come back, you saw a few strangers surrounding your friend and it looks like they’re going to beat her up. You decided to protect her and all you have is your magical powers.

 

Sokeino saw everything that Teruru described. In his mind, his loved one is Hatsuki and the strangers are Chilled Flakes and a few other people.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino…

Chilled Flakes: Don’t worry, kid. We won’t hurt you.

 

He grabbed onto her collar.

 

Hatsuki: Help me!

Sokeino: Hatsuki!

 

His eyes glowed bright purple in anger.

 

Sokeino: Leave her alone!

 

The full moon rises and shone brightly above them.

 

Sokeino: (weird lunar glyphs meaning “I will send you to hell”)

 

The light of the moon shines on the strangers, burning them to death. Hatsuki then falls into Sokeino’s arms.

 

Hatsuki: Thank you, Sokeino.

Sokeino: It’s no big deal.

 

Teruru ended the simulation and Hatsuki dissipates from his arms. Sokeino felt disappointed.

 

Teruru: Sokeino, Spirit of the Moon and the Night, you have past your test.

Sokeino: Huh.

Teruru: Why are you a bit sad?

Sokeino: In the simulation, I saw Hatsuki.

Teruru: Oh, I see. So you like her!

 

Teruru rubs Sokeino’s forehead.

 

Sokeino: Hey!

Teruru: You softie!

 

They stopped.

 

Teruru: Okay. Want to go back to pick up Hatsuki?

Sokeino: Sure.

 

They both went back to the school.

 

Teruru: Good luck with Hatsuki!

Sokeino: Okay.

 

Teruru left. Sokeino went to the party. There, he saw Hatsuki being happy with Chilled Flakes. Then he left immediately, trying to hide his depression. At home, he found Hadzuiya and Nasuka studying together.

 

Nasuka: So the finals are separated into 3 parts. Part 1 tests on your smartness. Part 2 tests on your athletic skills. Part 3 tests on your society training.

Hadzuiya: That’s what I have to practice.

Nasuka: Yes. Let me see your last year’s grade.

Sokeino: Can I join?

Nasuka: Sure.

 

Sokeino sat with them and they proceeded. Hadzuiya gave Nasuka his grades.

 

Nasuka: Hadzuiya, seriously? What's with your grades these days? All you grades are low except your athletic grades!

Hadzuiya: Whoops. I didn’t understand any of that talk stuff, so I guessed my way out of it.

Nasuka: You didn’t learn anything last year!

Hadzuiya: Well, all except the athleticism. I’m doing good in that one.

Nasuka: Does this mean the same for your 1st Year grades?

Hadzuiya: Yes.

Nasuka: Hadzuiya, there is no way you can past the finals. You would only pass a third of it. You’re like the opposite of Sokeino.

Sokeino: Yeah. I haven't participated in sport events.

Nasuka: Speaking of events, Sokeino, how’s Hatsuki?

 

Sokeino looks down, sadly.

 

Nasuka: Oh. You didn’t get a chance to hang out with her.

Sokeino: Even if I gave her favorite cake to her, times are changing. It’s like we weren't meant for each other.

Hadzuiya: Come on! Cut that depression out! I know you can do it!

Sokeino: I don’t think she would turn to me.

Hadzuiya: Look, as a fan of Chilled Flakes, I would support him but I would support you more because I know you actually love and care for my sister for a long time. Chilled Flakes just randomly ask someone to be his girlfriend. They will eventually break up with each other.

Sokeino: What if they don’t?

Hadzuiya: Hey. The relationship won’t be stable if Hatsuki knows that Chilled Flakes doesn’t take this seriously, which he won’t. It is time that Hatsuki should already take relationships seriously. Don’t do anything bad, but always be by her side, just in case they broke up.

Sokeino: Okay.

Nasuka: Now, pick up Hatsuki or I’ll expel you out of this house like you did to Rose.

Sokeino: Okay.

 

Sokeino left the mansion.

 

Nasuka: He matures very fast that he will do this without our help. Go fly, True Lover!

Hadzuiya: What did you do that for???

Nasuka: No matter how much he’ll be brought down, he always get up and fight for what he wants. I’m proud of him.

Hadzuiya: So can I get a break from studying?

Nasuka: No.

 

Sokeino went back to the party, but many people are leaving. He’s finding Hatsuki.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, where are you?

Hatsuki: Sokeino, here!

 

Hatsuki ran to Sokeino and accidentally tripped. He caught her before her face hit the ground. She blushed.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, are you okay?

Hatsuki: Yeah…

 

Everyone looked at them. Sokeino and Hatsuki both were embarrassed.

 

Sokeino: You can get up now.

Hatsuki: Ah, sorry.

 

Hatsuki got back on her feet. Everyone continued on as normal.

 

Sokeino: So how’s your date?

Hatsuki: Chilled Flakes had to leave early, which is depressing, but at least you gave me my favorite cake.

Sokeino: Come on, let's go home.

Hatsuki: Alright.

 

Sokeino carried Hatsuki, princess style.

 

Sokeino: Get ready for launch.

Hatsuki: Huh?

 

He began flying.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, I didn’t know you can fly!

Sokeino: Someone taught me how to.

 

He flies her to their home.

 

Sokeino: We’re here.

Hatsuki: Thank you, Sokeino.

Sokeino: No problem.

 

When they both went inside, Teruru was playing card games with Nasuka and Hadzuiya.

 

Hadzuiya: I swear I saw you before.

Teruru: What do you mean?

Hadzuiya: Were you at my school?

Teruru: Yes.

Hadzuiya: Are you a student or a teacher?

Teruru: Student.

Hadzuiya: What class are you in?

Teruru: Class 3-A.

Hadzuiya: Hmm. I thought we met before.

Teruru: You must be in the other class, Class 3-B.

Hadzuiya: Huh.

Nasuka: Hello, Sokeino and Hatsuki. Did you have a good date?

Sokeino: What date? I was only picking up Hatsuki from the party.

Nasuka: Oh, right.

 

Nasuka winks at Sokeino.

 

Sokeino: Let's just all go to sleep.

 

So they all did. There, the day ends.


	5. Have We Met Before? (Hadzuiya X Teruru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a long time. We were once strangers but I began to fall in love with you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
> I died while creating this chapter!  
> Bless me for crossing the line that I shouldn't cross!  
> Teruru has an undetermined gender!  
> What have I done???  
> So enjoy it while it lasts!!  
> *sobs quietly through the pillows*

It was a normal day. Hatsuki and Sokeino were at school and Nasuka was at work, so Hadzuiya and Teruru were both left alone at home. Hadzuiya kept staring at them as if he recognized them from somewhere.

 

Teruru: Why do you keep staring at me?

Hadzuiya: I know you from somewhere other than my class. Have we met before?

Teruru: Well, what time?

Hadzuiya: When I was young and we were leaving the mansion to stay at the daycare.

Teruru: Wait, that kid was you?

Hadzuiya: Well?

 

_ The family was packing up to leave the mansion. Hadzuiya, who was 5 years old, helped Nasuka, who was 8 years old, pack up for the leave. Rose was busy practicing singing. Sokeino and Hatsuki was at the hydrangea garden. _

 

_ Nasuka: Where is Hatsuki? She needs to come back here with us or she will die! _

_ Hadzuiya: I think she went to visit the garden! _

_ Nasuka: Wait, who’s those people? _

 

_ Nasuka points at a mysterious car that parked in front of their mansion. Three people got out of the car: one in red, one in dandelion yellow, and one in white, the only grown one out of the other two. They began to inspect the area. Hadzuiya became curious and tugged on the white person. _

 

_ Hadzuiya: Excuse me. Are you going to own this home? _

_???: No. I am just here to inspect so that I can have these two take care of your mansion while you’re gone. _

_ Hadzuiya: Who are they? _

_???: Ah, the red one is Control Nuru and the yellow one is Teruru Osoba. Control is a boy while Teruru...I’m not sure what their gender is. _

_ Hadzuiya: Interesting. Are we going to come back here? _

_???: Yes when one of you is over 15 years old. _

_ Hadzuiya: Okay! _

 

_ Teruru looks at the over-excited boy. _

 

_ Teruru: Haha. Control, look at those people. I wonder how are they going to survive on their own. A boy who has a ponytail, a boy who has a weak body from eating hydrangeas, a unprotected girl, an idol girl, and a scrawny boy. _

_ Control: They will. I just know it. _

_ Teruru: Control, you’re no fun. _

_ Control: Let’s get to work once they leave. _

_ Teruru: Okay. (Hope we meet again.) _

 

Teruru: Haha. Good times, indeed. You have grown up very fast. You were that orange scrawny boy, right?

Hadzuiya: Hey, I’m not scrawny!

Teruru: Well, you were.

Hadzuiya: I’m stronger than you think! I have joined every sports club and achieved every girl’s eyes!

Teruru: Hah, okay.

 

It hurts so much. Teruru gained feelings for Hadzuiya ever since they met that day. Their heart felt so much pain hearing that Hadzuiya had other relationships with other people except for them. Gripping their heart, they frowned a bit which Hadzuiya noticed.

 

Hadzuiya: Are you okay?

Teruru: Sorry. It’s just my health condition.

Hadzuiya: Eh? Since when?

Teruru: I don’t know. I might have to check on that.

Hadzuiya: Wait.

 

Hadzuiya took off his head tie (?) and tied it around the area where Teruru gripped. He tied it into a flower. Teruru blushed and Hadzuiya chuckled.

 

Teruru: When did you know how to do that??

Hadzuiya: Well, I had a knot-tying class one time. I thought it would be helpful to earn more...um, friends. I had a hunch that was the cure. Does that make you feel better?

Teruru: Yes…

 

Teruru looked away shyly. Hadzuiya pulled their chin towards him and leaned closely. He said something quietly.

 

Hadzuiya: ...But no girlfriend can be at a higher level than you.

Teruru: What do you mean?

Hadzuiya: I love you more than the girls.

Teruru: But you don’t know my gender yet!

Hadzuiya: I don’t need to.

 

Hadzuiya kissed Teruru on the lips, which were soft. Teruru was shaken but eventually lets it flow through them. It was a passionate one indeed. A few seconds later, they separated from each other, releasing pants. Teruru felt very warm.

 

Teruru: Hadzuiya, I love you too.

Hadzuiya: Yay! I yearned for this day to come! Can I consider you as a girl so that it doesn’t make anything weird?

Teruru: Hehe. You can try. But you will never know what my actual gender is. It will remain undetermined.

Hadzuiya: Yay!

 

Everything was now fine, Teruru finally confessed their feelings to Hadzuiya. The pain finally went away as they cuddled next to each other before Nasuka came home.


	6. Monday, August 24, 2015 - A Misconception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe has its course within the flowers. That's how people were determined. Hatsuki, the blue hydrangea, has experienced her first (yet false) relationship.

Hatsuki woke up early to the great smell of breakfast. It was Sokeino’s cooking.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, when did you learn how to cook?

Sokeino: Did you forget? I knew how to cook since we moved back to this mansion, like how I made you cake last afternoon.

Hatsuki: Oh. Okay.

Sokeino: (It was a good thing she forgot what happened last night or else, this meeting would be awkward.)

Hatsuki: Sokeino, why are you sweating?

Sokeino: Probably because of my hard work.

Hatsuki: Okay.

 

The rest of the family and Teruru joined them before going to school.

 

Hadzuiya: Ooh. Smells nice.

Nasuka: What did you cook up for breakfast?

Sokeino: Fried Eggs and Bacon.

Teruru: What a tasty meal!

 

After breakfast, they went to school. Sokeino and Hatsuki met up with Sea and Kiwi like always.

 

Kiwi: So how’s your date with Chilled Flakes?

Hatsuki: Good, until he left the party early. Sokeino was there as well and he gave me my favorite cake.

Sea: I just want to say. Sokeino is a better person for for a boyfriend than Chilled Flakes.

Kiwi: True.

Sokeino: It’s best if you don’t talk about me. Pushing me to do something won’t do any better.

Sea and Kiwi: Sorry.

 

When they continued to walk through the school halls, they saw Chilled Flakes hanging out with another girl.

 

Kiwi: Hatsuki, isn’t that your boyfriend? Why is he hanging out with another girl?

Hatsuki: It can’t be.

 

Hadzuiya appeared.

 

Hadzuiya: I told you they wouldn’t that last long.

Sokeino: Hadzuiya, what are you doing here?

Hadzuiya: Spying. Hatsuki, I have news to tell you, but Chilled Flakes decided to date another girl. He told me that you’re not the one for him. Hatsuki?

 

Hatsuki looked grim. Sokeino was worried.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, let’s go to class. Hadzuiya, get back to your class. See you two later, Sea and Kiwi.

Sea and Kiwi: Okay, bye.

Hadzuiya: Don’t forget to tell her that you-

Sokeino: Don’t mention it.

 

Sokeino brought Hatsuki to her seat and gave her his backup tissue box. She put her head on her desk and looked down.

 

Sokeino: You’re okay?

Hatsuki: I’m fine.

Sokeino: Hatsuki, you can trust me. We’ve been taking care of each other for a long time and you know I wouldn’t leave dear Hatsuki behind. I can tell you aren’t okay. It’s the first time you ever have a relationship and your boyfriend decides to cheat on you.

Mr. Senou:  **He wouldn’t really be considered your boyfriend if he stayed with you for like a few days.**

 

Both of them were scared that Mr. Senou appeared in their conversation.

 

Sokeino: Sir, you scared us!

Mr. Senou: Well, we have a few minutes before class starts. Why can’t we all go to the Cloven Cafe to have a talk?

Sokeino: Yes, sir.

 

Mr. Senou took them to the Cloven Cafe and they sat at a table.

 

Waiter: Any orders?

Mr. Senou: Don’t worry. I’ll pay for both of your drinks. I will have a small cup of coffee. Cappuccino, please.

Sokeino: Two Honey Butter smoothies, please.

Waiter: That will be 5※.

 

Mr. Senou give the Waiter that amount and the Waiter gave them their drinks. Sokeino handed his drink to Hatsuki.

 

Mr. Senou: Okay, what’s the problem here?

Sokeino: Chilled Flakes cheated on Hatsuki with another girl.

Mr. Senou: Good thing I became part of security. I knew more than just that. Chilled Flakes only wanted Hatsuki to accompany him for the party because his actual girlfriend didn’t want to. I was a teacher here since years ago and knew that Chilled Flakes has a girlfriend from a grade below him named Kamiboko Pots. It’s normal for a stereotype like him. Even though this is against preventing corruption, we all fit into a stereotype and judge each other by them in our community. It’s normal for a jock to cheat on people for popularity. Hatsuki is a dreamer and these two stereotypes don’t fit each other, so they break up easily. Hatsuki, find a person who will take your love seriously, okay?

Hatsuki: Okay.

Mr. Senou: Now, let’s get back to class. My other students are waiting for me.

 

After school, Hatsuki decided to wait for Sokeino. Then, Sokeino was the one who took her home by flight. At the mansion, Teruru was waiting for Sokeino, so he let Hatsuki go into the mansion.

 

Teruru: You’re ready for training?

Sokeino: Yes.

Teruru: Then, let’s get going.

Sokeino: Okay.

 

They both fly to the Spirit Protection Center and went to an empty Spirit Arena.

 

Teruru: Here we are. This is where other Spirits fight each other to increase experience and abilities. Today, you’ll be fighting me to start.

 

Sokeino and Teruru both fought each other. He learned a few new abilities.

 

Moon Shine - An effective power which uses the alignment of the light of the moon to teleport places.

Lunar Polarity - The power to use other elements other than the moon.

Lunar Eclipse - A dark power.

Night’s Fall - The power in which the moon reflected more light from the sun.

Constellation - The power to use any constellation to attack.

 

Teruru: You learned 5 new abilities. That’s good enough.

Sokeino: Tell me why I have to learn this?

Teruru: Well, you’ll need them just in case something bad happens to the society, your family, your friends, or your own kind.

Sokeino: Okay.

Teruru: Now, let’s get back home to eat dinner. Have you told anyone you are a Spirit?

Sokeino: Well, I did reveal to Hatsuki that I can fly.

Teruru: Don’t do that. It will blow your cover. Only Spirits can fly, but for their protection, they must not.

Sokeino: Oh, okay.

 

They both took the bus way and walked the rest of the way home. When they came home, the family prepared a huge dinner. They all sat at the big table.

 

Sokeino: What’s going on here?

Hadzuiya: Today is the Revealing of Flowers. Every Clovenese celebrates this day for family members above 12 years old, the recommended meet-your-love age, have their birth flowers shown. This is for Hatsuki and Sokeino.

 

All the family members, except Sokeino and Hatsuki, put down their birth flowers. Hadzuiya was the Bronze Chrysanthemum, Teruru was the Laburnum, and Nasuka was the Fir. Nasuka, the holder of the family’s flowers, put down Sokeino's and Hatsuki’s flowers, which was covered in white cloth.

 

Hadzuiya: Now, the Revealing. Since you two are relatively twins, we chose the same kind of flowers, just in a different color. Sokeino, since you are older, we reveal your flower first. It is the Purple Hydrangea, which means a deeper understanding in the other person. Sokeino, good luck to your future love. Hatsuki, your flower is the Blue Hydrangea, which means forgiveness, but also rejection. Hatsuki, hope you will find the one you want, because it may be difficult. Less people these days own true love, because they weren’t patient enough. Someday, you will find your true love. To the praising of these two to the Flower Gods!

Everyone: To the Flower Gods!

Hadzuiya: Now, keep them. We must take pictures, then let’s eat!

 

So they did. They continued to feast until it’s time to go to bed. Sokeino sat with Hatsuki in her bedroom.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, you are really lucky to have the Purple Hydrangeas. Do you have a girlfriend yet?

Sokeino: No, not yet. I’m being patient.

Hatsuki: Ha. No wonder I have Blue Hydrangeas. I just got cheated on by Chilled Flakes. Is there going to be more people who doesn’t love me enough?

Sokeino: Yes, but who knows how many? You can wait just like me.

Hatsuki: It’s fine. I’ll find someone new.

Sokeino: Hatsuki, don’t be depressed because of this. I know it’s hard, but don’t give up. If it helps, you can look at me to remind you of your purpose.

Hatsuki: Oh, okay.

 

Hatsuki feels calm. Then, Sokeino stood up.

 

Sokeino: Well, goodnight, Hatsuki.

Hatsuki: Goodnight, Sokeino!

 

Sokeino left Hatsuki’s bedroom and went to sleep in his room. From this day on, they both remained single.


	7. Tuesday, November 15, 2015 - Transition Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day of school for 1st Years. It's about time to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I ran out of ideas for this one!

It was the last day of school. Everyone is prepared for a half year break and Fifth Years are going to graduate, dividing themselves on whether to continue into 3rd Term or not.

 

Mr. Senou: Well, it’s almost the end of school. Next year, I won’t move on with you except for some of you, implying that I will still teach the advanced class. It is time for the revealing of the grades. The top score is obviously Sokeino. I will give him a reward after class. Now, you all can have the rest of this day as free time. If some of you guys want to prepare for next year, come to my advanced class and I will give you the things you need to learn.

 

Mr. Senou left the class. The students began chattering. Sokeino walked out of the classroom to meet up with him. Hatsuki decided to follow.

 

Mr. Senou: Sokeino, when are you taking a break?

Sokeino: Well, I have to be independent someday.

Mr. Senou: Well, before you leave school, here’s the reward.

 

Mr. Senou gave Sokeino a geometric capsule.

 

Mr. Senou: A person from the Spirit Protection Center gave me this capsule. They said to give it to you as a reward for surviving this far.

Sokeino: What does the person look like?

Mr. Senou: They have medium sized hair and their color is dandelion.

Sokeino: Um, okay.

 

Sokeino receives the capsule and his Spirit Form is revealed. Hatsuki saw Sokeino glow purple and surrounded by purple transparent ribbon. A crescent shaped charm hangs on his neck. Then, he went back to his normal form in which he is sweating.

 

Sokeino: What was that?

Mr. Senou: This doesn’t surprise me at most. I seen a few transformation like this before. The capsule must have given you a Spirit Form.

Sokeino: Oh, okay.

Mr. Senou: Just to tell you, I am restricted by the SPC just to protect Spirits like you. Don’t tell anyone what just happened.

Sokeino: Okay.

 

Hatsuki hurried back to class before Sokeino did. Sokeino kept the necklace close to him at all times.

 

Before the end of school, Sokeino, Hatsuki, Hadzuiya, and Teruru went to the graduation ceremony, where Nasuka will graduate.

 

Hadzuiya: Congratulations, Nasuka!

Nasuka: How time flies fast! Hadzuiya, next year, you will keep an eye on Hatsuki and Sokeino for me, okay? Make sure they don’t get into trouble.

Hadzuiya: Okay!

Sokeino: Hadzuiya would be the one that gets into trouble.

Hatsuki: Haha. You might be right.

Hadzuiya: When I graduate, you guys aren’t allowed to laugh!

Hatsuki: Only if you are smart enough to.

Nasuka: Calm down, you two. We have a few years left. Hadzuiya, straighten your grades up. Sokeino, I don’t have to tell you anything. Hatsuki, good luck on your future.

Hatsuki: Okay. (What is he talking about?)

 

The school year finally ended.


	8. Tuesday, July 9, 2016 - Outgrowing Your Past

Today was Sokeino’s Birthday. The family celebrated.

 

Hadzuiya and Nasuka: Happy Birthday to you!

Sokeino: Huh.

Hatsuki: Congratulations!

 

Hatsuki looked at Sokeino.

 

Hatsuki: Wow! You finally grown taller than me!

Sokeino: Oh. That’s different.

 

Sokeino looked down at Hatsuki. He used to be exactly the same size as Hatsuki from their birth to 2nd Term. He didn’t know that he grew since yesterday.

 

Sokeino: How disappointing. I was hoping to stay the same size as Hatsuki.

Hatsuki: It’s okay! It’s not like we’re twins.

 

Hatsuki looked at Hadzuiya and Nasuka.

 

Hadzuiya: Uh, actually. You two have your birthdays pretty close by 9 days.

Hatsuki: What about you?

Hadzuiya: Ay, I am two years older and I’m the tallest here.

 

They all looked at the pictures put on the family wall.

 

Hadzuiya: Everything went by so fast, like me.

Nasuka: Yeah. I used to be a bit taller than Hadzuiya.

Hatsuki: Sokeino, aren’t those a picture of us?

Sokeino: Yes.

Hadzuiya: Haha. Sokeino hugged you like a toy.

Hatsuki: Hey! It’s not like he likes me! He’s just finding something!

Hadzuiya: Well, you two are adorable.

Sokeino: Really?

Hadzuiya: We’ve seen pretty strange things, like you two taking a bath together, eating together, even sleep together.

Sokeino: Oh.

 

Sokeino blushes a bit.

 

Hadzuiya: Now, you two might be a legitimate couple!

Hatsuki: A couple?

Hadzuiya: Yes. Sokeino has been hiding his true feelings for you.

 

Hatsuki looked at Sokeino.

 

Hatsuki: Is this true?

Sokeino: I’m sorry. I don’t want you to carry this burden…

Hatsuki: What-

Sokeino:  Forget this ever happened.

 

When Sokeino left, everyone forgotten that Sokeino had fallen in love with Hatsuki.

 

Hadzuiya: What?

Hatsuki: Someone’s missing from this party.

Nasuka: Probably a ghost or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cutting off the relationship for a bit.


	9. Thursday, July 18, 2016 - Closer Than Ever

It was Hatsuki’s birthday. Sea and Kiwi came to their house. Stars didn’t go because he was in juvenile detention for using a gun on his classmates.

 

Sea: Stars didn't have the brain to listen to anyone.

Kiwi: He was very mean! He deserved it.

Hatsuki: Hey, he’s our friend and Sea’s brother. Just lay him off.

Kiwi: I didn't appreciate him since the day he came to my parent’s workplace!

Sokeino: Please stop complaining and get in.

 

They all went in and started the party. They basically did the same thing as on Sokeino’s birthday, but they have a birthday cake with lit candles for Hatsuki to make a wish with. She made a wish and blew the fire off the candles.

 

Hadzuiya: So what wish did you make?

Hatsuki: I wished that I would get a husband of my dreams. We would both keep our oath of staying together and not go with anyone else. I wanted to have a children and a great family with him.

Nasuka: That is a really deep wish. Hope you’ll find your true love.

 

Sokeino blushed.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, are you okay?

Sokeino: I’m fine. Just continue the party.

 

The party continued on while Sokeino went to the kitchen to get something out of the cabinets. It was a set of clothes he made, her favorite cake, a journal, and a memory book. He gave it to Hatsuki.

 

Hatsuki: Why did you give me these things?

Sokeino: It’s for the future. When your future self looks at the filled out books, you will remember the times you wanted to save.

Hatsuki: Okay. Sokeino, don’t you have a favorite cake?

Sokeino: I don’t eat cake.

Hatsuki: Well, this may be your first time eating one.

 

Hatsuki scoops a piece of her cake with a spoon.

 

Hatsuki: Open your mouth!

 

Sokeino tries it. It is very sweet.

 

Sokeino: Wow! It really does taste good!

Hatsuki: This is a thanks for staying with us even if you don’t have to.

Sokeino: Well, I have to protect you. Your flower is not lucky as mines and that means I have to stick around until you find the one you wished for.

Hatsuki: You are a really good friend.

 

Sokeino smiles.

 

Sokeino: That’s because I know what a true friend is. They stay around you and support you through life.

Hatsuki: Huh. When did you learn that?

Sokeino: It has been engraved into my soul.

Hatsuki: Maybe that will help me in the future.

Sokeino: Someday, you’ll find who truly loves you.

Hatsuki: It’s you, isn’t it?

Sokeino: How did you know?

Hatsuki: You usually don’t give out this many gifts to other people and you usually hang out with me all the time.

Sokeino: Well, let that be a reminder that someone will stay with you until death.

Hatsuki: I will remember that.

 

Finally, the party was over. Sea and Kiwi left the mansion and the family slept through the night.


	10. Tuesday, August 16, 2016 - Transition Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Stars at the very beginning. He has been through a lot of things.

It was a new school year. Everyone already collected their class assignments.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, we’re in the same class, again.

Sokeino: Well, we’ll do the same as last year.

Stars: Ay, what’s up, motherf***ers!

Sea: Great, now Stars is with us.

Kiwi: Again with the language, man.

Sea: Welcome to my everyday schedule.

Sokeino: You scared us!

Hatsuki: Yeah!

Stars: Dang. You guys are b****es.

Kiwi: Language.

Sokeino: So how was last year?

 

Just in case his answers are vulgar, Sokeino blocked Hatsuki’s ears so that he isn't responsible for her learning Stars’ language.

 

Stars: S***ty. Those b**** ***es are ***s for giving me a f***ing hard time!

Sea: That’s how school is.

Stars: Well, f*** that s***. They are d***s, c***s, some s*** like that.

Kiwi: Stars, we’re at the transition of turning into 13 year olds! Can you please tone it down??

Stars: Fine.

Sokeino: Okay, what classes do you guys have?

Sea: Class 2-B.

Kiwi: Class 2-B.

Hatsuki: Well, we got Class 2-A.

Stars: This sucks. I got 1-B.

Sokeino: That’s because you just got started here. The “1” stands for your grade while the “B” stands for your class. Also, I’m still in the advanced class.

Kiwi: We know. You were wearing a stripe vertically down your vest.

Sokeino: Well, good luck on your classes.

Stars: Are there students ditching class?

Sokeino: Yes, but I suggest you not to.

Stars: Too bad. Just did. I’m going to hang out with some gang members on the streets.

 

Stars left the school. Sea sighed.

 

Sea: He may never learn.

Sokeino: Hatsuki, let’s get going before our teacher gets mad at us.

 

Hatsuki looks at Chilled Flakes hanging out with the same girl from last year. She seems depressed.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, are you okay?

Hatsuki: It’s fine. Let’s just get going.

Sokeino: (I have to find a way to cheer her up.)

 

They both walked to Class 2-A. Every student already sat in their seat. The class teacher is Ms. Red.

 

Ms. Red: Welcome back, 2nd Years! I am Ms. Red, your teacher for the rest of this year.

 

While the teacher continues talking, Sokeino was thinking in outer space.

 

Sokeino: (What should I get for Hatsuki? It has to be something nice and something that she likes. I gave her favorite cake last year.)

Hatsuki: Sokeino, what’s the matter?

Sokeino: Nothing. I’ll tell you later.

 

After class, Sokeino and Hatsuki walked together for a bit. They stopped at the school vending machine. Sokeino got Hatsuki a gift from it.

 

Sokeino: Here.

Hatsuki: What is this?

Sokeino: It’s a capsule? I don’t know what it does.

 

Sokeino check the labels on the capsule.

 

Food Capsule

*Gives you the taste of your favorite food at the time, which is predicted.

 

Sokeino: Eat it.

Hatsuki: Okay.

 

Hatsuki ate the capsule. She tasted the taste of an avocado smoothie.

 

Hatsuki: Hmm. Delicious. How were they able to make these food capsules?

Sokeino: I don’t know. What did you taste?

Hatsuki: It was an avocado smoothie.

Sokeino: Do you want more?

Hatsuki: Yes!

Sokeino: Of the capsule or the smoothie?

Hatsuki: The capsule, because it’s cheaper.

Sokeino: Hah. I’ll buy it from a store, not the vending machine.

 

Hatsuki left the school in happiness while Sokeino went to his advanced class. Along the way, Chilled Flakes went to Hatsuki.

 

Chilled Flakes: Hey, Hatsuki. It’s been a long time since we last met. Can we, uh, get back together again? I heard rumors about you. You do take care of your loved ones, right?

Hatsuki: Maybe.

Chilled Flakes: Then, will you be my girlfriend again? Scorch decided to leave me unattended.

Hatsuki: I’ll have to make sure Sokeino’s okay with it.

Chilled Flakes: You don’t need to tell him anything.

Hatsuki: Eh, it’s fine.

 

When Principal Wito walked by, he sighed.

 

Wito: Chilled Flakes, stop with your “fake girlfriend” s*** and go back to your sports activities.

Chilled Flakes: Yes, Principal Wito.

 

Chilled Flakes ran away.

 

Hatsuki: Thanks.

Wito: I’ve known him for years. What I’m saying is the world around you are based on stereotypes. Usually popular people here don’t have a love life.

Hatsuki: Where are you going?

Wito: The advanced class. There’s someone I am expecting to see.

Hatsuki: Okay.

 

Hatsuki waited for Sokeino outside of school. Meanwhile, Sokeino was studying in his advanced class. Mr. Senou walked to him.

 

Mr. Senou: Sokeino, the principal is going to come here to meet with you.

Sokeino: Why?

Mr. Senou: He wants to make a deal with you.

Sokeino: Okay.

 

Just before Wito came into the classroom, Sokeino already stood at the door. When he opened the door, Wito looked at him, being weirded out about how Sokeino knew he was at the door.

 

Sokeino: Sir, you’re okay?

Wito: I’m fine!

 

Wito formalized himself before speaking.

 

Wito: Sokeino, can you come to the hallway with me?

Sokeino: Yes, sir.

 

They both went into the hallway.

 

Wito: Okay, Sokeino. There’s a reason why I brought you here. I got you a deal since you're the best out of this school. The best.

Sokeino: What’s the deal?

Wito: Since you’re the best, I mean, you seemed prepared for finishing the 5th Year here, I’ll make an arrangement for you to take the finals this year and move you to 3rd Term next year. How does that sound?

Sokeino: That would be nice, but I have to protect my...um...friend.

Wito: Which friend and why do you have to protect them?

Sokeino: Hatsuki is my only friend and I have to protect her because she’s the only one who knows me well, even without using her five senses.

Wito: Interesting. What deal would you want to have?

Sokeino: As of me finishing the finals, I would need the help I can get in protecting Hatsuki. She’s at the age where she can get a boyfriend and I don’t want her to fall in the wrong hands. I hate it when she is depressed, which means I have to do most of the work.

Wito: Then, I will help you do so, but I am not responsible for when she gets harmed outside of school.

Sokeino: I hope you know what she looks like, because I know you just met her in the hallways.

Wito: Wait, how do you know that?

Sokeino: She waits for me after school every single day. You would eventually meet her.

Wito: Oh. I’ll see what I can do.

 

Wito left Sokeino. Sokeino looked back and returned to the classroom. After Sokeino’s advanced class ended, he spend time talking to Hatsuki.

 

Hatsuki: So what happened?

Sokeino: Wito made a deal with me about me taking the finals this year.

Hatsuki: Will you be gone?

Sokeino: I probably will. Don’t worry, I’ll be back.

 

Sokeino leaned his face closer to Hatsuki. Hatsuki’s heart was beating loudly. Sokeino stood up.

 

Hatsuki: What?

Sokeino:Your face seems different than usual. Did you just met Chilled Flakes?

Hatsuki: Yes. He asked me to be his girlfriend again.

Sokeino: Don’t accept. You know better than to accept strangers. He might even ditch you again.

Hatsuki: Why would you care??

Sokeino: Because…

 

Sokeino took a deep breath to cool himself down.

 

Sokeino: ...I don’t want you to fall into the wrong hands. What if that person did something bad to you. Our family can’t handle another death. I don’t want you to die. You’re the only one I trust and like. No one understands me like you.

Hatsuki: Oh, you must be talking about someone else.

Sokeino: What are you talking about? I’m just saying how special you are to me, nothing weird or anything.

Hatsuki: Oh, okay. So you don’t want me to accept Chilled Flakes’ request?

Sokeino: Just be careful out there. You must learn how to defend yourself when desperate times come, especially when I’m gone to take the finals. I’ll be relieved if you survived by yourself.

Hatsuki: Okay.

Sokeino: I suggest you learn from Teruru. They may help you defend yourself.

Hatsuki: Okay.

 

They reached home eventually.

 

Sokeino: Teruru, I want you to train Hatsuki how to defend herself. Nasuka, I need you to help me prepare for the finals. The principal has arranged me a spot to take the finals.

 

When Nasuka heard this, he stares at Hadzuiya either for being stupid or for being irresponsible. Hadzuiya shrugged.

 

Nasuka: Fine, I'll teach you.

 

From this day on, Hatsuki was taught to defend herself and Sokeino was prepared for the finals.

 

Wito: On behalf of Stars, he will receive penalty points for skipping class. This will affect your finals.

Stars: Why.

Sea: Told ya.


	11. Tuesday, September 6, 2016 - Talking Hero, The Realization of CORE

Takuhiro.

 

He was born in the Northern Cloven Islands but moved to the Southern Cloven Islands. He wanted to find someone he could love at South Cloven High School. And that’s how he met Hatsuki.

 

Every single day since last year, he watched Hatsuki walk back and forth, gazing at her face only.

 

Takuhiro: One day, I’ll ask her out.

 

At that time, Nasuka was also there, waiting outside of school.

 

Nasuka: What the heck. Just do it now, but be careful about Sokeino.

Takuhiro: Who’s Sokeino?

Nasuka: That boy who’s always next to her.

Takuhiro: Oh, now I see. I hardly noticed him.

Nasuka: So what’s your name?

Takuhiro: Takuhiro.

Nasuka: Okay. I will remember your name, Talking Hero.

Takuhiro: But that’s not…

 

Nasuka already left in mischief.

 

Takuhiro: Dammit.

 

Just to tell you how fearful he is, he didn’t do what Nasuka said and waited the whole year into 2nd Year.

 

…

 

It was another day at school. Takuhiro went to his class, the same class as Hatsuki and Sokeino. He did the same thing as every day: he constantly stalks Hatsuki and after school, he talks with Nasuka, who always stops at his school to drop off or pick up his family, well, only Hadzuiya.

 

Nasuka: So, did you ask that person yet?

Takuhiro: No. It’s really hard if you’re introverted.

Nasuka: I see. What have you been doing all day?

Takuhiro: Staring at Hatsuki.

Nasuka: Talking Hero, what did I tell you? You aren’t progressing any further just by doing nothing.

Takuhiro: Then, can you help me?

Nasuka: I am already helping you, but okay.

Takuhiro: So what should I start with?

Nasuka: Nothing better than an awkward hello or a wave.

Takuhiro: Okay. I should start tomorrow.

 

The next day, Takuhiro sit at his seat in his class. Ms. Red comes into class and began teaching them about relationships.

 

Ms. Red: Okay, class. Relationships are social connections between people, mostly positive connections like friends. But there are other relationships and when it come to relationships, there are some struggles like good decision making, knowledge of your significant other, acceptance when the relationship fails, and have the ability to be able to move on with life. It’s not easy from what I said. You have to be able to face it all. In a good relationship, both of you are benefiting each other, increasing the strength of your relationship while in a bad relationship, one or neither of you are benefitting from it, causing a weakness in your relationship. Eventually, you two will break up with each other. For some people, this break up could be emotional for them. For others, they can just simply move on. Just be aware that break-ups are like a scar for people who take relationships seriously. You can give them something to replace that scar, but it will always be there, so be careful on that.

 

As Ms. Red continues to lecture them, Takuhiro was trying his best to talk to Hatsuki.

 

Takuhiro: Hey, Hatsuki.

Hatsuki: Who are you?

Takuhiro: I am Takuhiro. I wanted to talk to you.

Sokeino: Well, do it later. We’re in the middle of a teacher’s lecture. Do it after class.

 

Eventually, the class ended. Takuhiro was waiting for Hatsuki to say goodbye to Sokeino.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, good luck in your advanced class!

Sokeino: I will.

Hatsuki: Will you take me home afterwards?

Sokeino: Yes. I think your family trust me now.

Hatsuki: Are you done with all your homework?

Sokeino: Yes, but you better do yours.

Hatsuki: Okay! Bye!

Sokeino: No, it’s see you later. See you later, Hatsuki.

Hatsuki: Oh. See you later, Sokeino!

 

Sokeino and Hatsuki parted each other. Takuhiro waited for so long.

 

Takuhiro: Finally. You took forever.

Hatsuki: What? We’re close friends! Now, what do you want to talk to me about?

Takuhiro: Eh…

 

Takuhiro took a long time to think.

 

Takuhiro: Ah, I was going to say, can you be my girlfriend? I found out that I like you due to cuteness.

Hatsuki: I don’t think that’s how it works. You like me but I don’t like you. I mean I hardly know you.

Takuhiro: It’s okay.

 

Then, his soul is glowing along with Hatsuki’s soul. They were both confused.

 

Takuhiro: What does that mean??

Hatsuki: I don’t know!!

 

Principal Wito found them.

 

Wito: It means the CORE souls finally found another part of their original soul.

Hatsuki: How do you know that?

Wito: Back in the old times, I studied about them. Some forced separation of the soul may kill you, but when CORE souls are made, the parts of the soul are stable enough that it decides to be a separate soul. Your owner managed their soul to not get separated to create you two. There might be more parts to your original soul.

Hatsuki: Can Sokeino be it?

Wito: Well, does it glow along with yours?

Hatsuki: Yes, at the first time we meet.

Wito: Then, it is likely he is also a CORE soul created by your owner.

Hatsuki: But why am I closer to him than Takuhiro?

Wito: Sometimes, fate is meant to be. He probably was meant to be with you this whole time. He is already good at everything but he lacked the ability to stick with happiness. That’s where you come from. You make him smile when you dealt with his family/emotional problems. He also smiles when he sees the person he cares so much about having a great moment. Have you ever seen him being overprotective over you? Well, you just faced the good side of him. He doesn't do the same for other people.

Hatsuki: Hmm. I did see a few smiles from him and I thought it was normal.

Wito: Whenever other people like his fans or Chilled Flakes hanging out with him, he gets weirded out or at least doesn’t smile when he knows something bad would happen to you. He doesn't seem to open up to society, which I can tell by his scores.

Hatsuki: So what you’re trying to tell me is that…

Wito: Sokeino isn’t normal towards you. He’s in a strange mood when hanging out with you and you better ask him what’s up, because as an advanced student, he shouldn't have any love relationships until he’s 15 years old.

Hatsuki: Then what about me?

Wito: You are fine having relationships. You aren’t like him, but don’t break the rules. You aren’t allowed to marry until 15.

 

Wito left them both.

 

Takuhiro: Just as a realization, I didn't know Sokeino likes you. Also, can we just be friends? I don’t him to attack me like a bulldog.

Hatsuki: If that means you hang out with me some time, then okay.

 

Takuhiro left Hatsuki, then found Nasuka waiting for him outside of school.

 

Nasuka: How is it?

Takuhiro: Eh, we just became friends. Love’s too early, isn’t it?

Nasuka: Take it slow like Sokeino. That’s how he managed to get close to her in the first place.

Takuhiro: Thanks for the tip, even though we found out Sokeino actually likes Hatsuki.

Nasuka: I thought he was joking. That’s why we’re joking.

Takuhiro: Everything seemed to backfire, doesn't it?

Nasuka: Did he got in trouble for that?

Takuhiro: Well, Wito deemed it as “unprofessional” and just warned us about the laws on relationships.

Nasuka: Ay, man. If you ran out of love options, you can ask me.~

Takuhiro: No way. That’s gay.

Nasuka: Hahaha. I’m not gay. I’m bisexual. That’s how I end up living with Hadzuiya and Hatsuki.

Takuhiro: What person are you?

Nasuka: Just one of the prejudiced people in the world, Talking Hero.

Takuhiro: (Is that even my name?)

 

Wito: Sokeino, I better not see PDA in my school.

Sokeino: What are you talking about? I never went any farther than hugging.

Wito: That is PDA.

Sokeino: Fine.

 

At home, Nasuka met up with Hadzuiya and Teruru.

 

Nasuka: Guys, I got some serious news.

Hadzuiya: What is it?

Nasuka: You know Hatsuki and Sokeino, right?

Hadzuiya: Yeah.

Teruru: Yes.

Nasuka: Well, they have a relationship with each other.

Hadzuiya: What? I thought they were kidding!

Nasuka: Same here. We know they are cousins, even when they have different last names.

Teruru: Where did you get that assumption?

Nasuka: We were there. Why else would they be together THIS early?

Teruru: Well, when does your parents are siblings with his parents?

Nasuka: I have no idea. Our parents are dead before we get to know their family.

Teruru: Oh well, just stick to it. Maybe someday, you two will be wrong.


	12. Thursday, October 13, 2016 & Friday, October 14, 2016 - The Nuru Brothers (Control and Toa)

The Nuru Brothers, Control and Toa, were both born in the Southern Cloven Islands. Control is older than Toa because he’s wiser. He also is a Spirit, which explains why they were born in the South. As a Spirit, he serves the Leaders of the Spirit Protection Center. Like already explained earlier, Toa was Sokeino’s friend back in 1st Term.

 

Toa was waiting outside of school with Control, who was studying for his finals.

 

Toa: Whatcha doing?

Control: Finishing my course for 2nd Term. What are you doing?

Toa: Staring at this one cute girl Sokeino hangs around with.

Control: Aren’t they a bit too young for that?

Toa: Well, I heard she instantly did karma to Chilled Flakes after he cheated on her.

Control: Who’s this Sokeino guy?

Toa: Smartest kid at this school. Apparently, he's hanging out with the cutest girl as this school. Quick! How do I look?

 

Control shines his lenses on Toa.

 

Control: How quick are you to think that she judges people based on looks? It's not like the smartest student is that much of a good model.

Toa: Actually, he looks sexy without even trying.

 

Control smiles.

 

Control: You’re gay just by saying that.

Toa: You tricked me! He can't be without even trying!

Control: Even so, the story about Chilled Flakes being rejected would support the fact Hatsuki doesn't judge people by looks.

Toa: Well, no one could be more good-looking than him. He’s #1 on the popularity scale. That was only one evidence and I’m still not convinced.

Control: Fine. Let’s deal. I'll try to be her lucky guardian while you stick to being good-looking. This way, we'll prove while the most wrong.

Toa: Deal!

 

The next day, Toa started his turn. Before school, Toa dressed strangely and tried to sway in Hatsuki’s sight. Sokeino, who was beside Hatsuki, laughed way too hard.

 

Sokeino: Hahaha! You look ridiculous!

Hatsuki: Sokeino, be n-

 

When Hatsuki looked at Toa, she laughed as well.

 

Hatsuki: Hahahaha! Everyone, look!

 

Later, all the students gathered in a circle around Toa and laughed too. Eventually, it caught Wito’s attention.

 

Wito: What’s going on here?? What’s with the crowd??

 

Wito saw Toa and held back his laughter.

 

Wito: Toa Nuru, go to my office.  **NOW.** Everyone else, go to your classes.

 

Yes, Toa got in trouble for breaking a couple of the school’s dress code. He met Control after school.

 

Control: You got in trouble, didn’t you?

Toa: Be quiet.

Control: Did Hatsuki compliment?

Toa: Well, she laughed be it was strange.

Control: You don’t know how to be hot.

Toa: Hope you fail.

Control: That’s silly. I won’t fail all the way.

 

The next day, Control went to school to do his part. Unfortunately, there’s nothing to save Hatsuki from. Control just stared at her and Sokeino noticed him. After school, Toa and Control meet again.

 

Toa: Ha. Saving people is way too rare.

Control: Wait for a second.

 

Then, Sokeino appeared.

 

Sokeino: What are you two doing?

Toa: Control made a deal on what part Hatsuki is attracted to.

Sokeino: Yeah, I noticed.

Control: So what’s the answer?

Sokeino: Eh, it doesn’t really matter. Hatsuki will take relationships when they already lasted a certain distance in time, like me who’s been with her since she was born.

Toa: Are you guys siblings or something?

Sokeino: No, it’s just fate. Fate chose us to be together, but it didn’t decide if we should be friends or more than that.

Control: Well, the Cloven Islands are about chosen fate, less about family and more about the preferred future.

Sokeino: Toa, how’s Noma?

Toa: He’s doing fine.

Sokeino: Still sadistic?

Toa: Yes.

Sokeino: Well, try to cheer him up a bit. You two got another year left. Control, good luck on the finals. I noticed the finals for us Spirits are harder than normal.

Control: Okay.

 

Control just realized something.

 

Control: Wait, I have to tell Sokeino about something.

Toa: Um, okay.

Control: Sokeino, tell Teruru to come over to the SPC. The leaders has some news.

Sokeino: Why can’t I go?

Control: The leaders ordered that it is top secret and only the members of the SPC to be part. You are just under our protection.

Sokeino: Okay.

 

Sokeino ran to Teruru.

 

Sokeino: Teruru! Control ordered me to tell you to come to a top secret meeting to the SPC!

Teruru: Got it.

 

Teruru left to the SPC and there, Control and a few other members were waiting.

 

Control: Okay, you all are finally here. Come to the meeting room.

 

They all sat at a big table in the meeting room. Control stood at the door. The speaker in the meeting room turned on.

 

Hikari: Good afternoon, members.

Everyone: Good morning, the leaders.

Kurai: We are here today to bring you some news.

 

They all listened in to the news, until they got to the last of the news, which everyone, except Teruru, left.

 

Hikari: ...and Teruru, your future prediction is here. Sokeino and Hatsuki will be separated, eventually the separation will be permanent. The person who will cause this permanence is a complete stranger, but he’s mostly black with red eyes and is as tall as us.

Kurai: I like his style.

Control: Sir, no one’s as tall as you two unless they come from your kind.

Hikari: You might be right. People these days are shorter than us.

Kurai: You don’t think?

Hikari: We know two people, Rinne and #####. Darn it, I can’t say his name.

Kurai: What? We can’t say his name?

Teruru: What happened?

Control: Well, it’s a long story…

Teruru: So why is it going to be permanent? Unless...

Hikari: ...He will curse them…

Kurai: ...Or  **kill them.**


	13. The Life of the Four Main Leader Spirits (Hikari, Kurai, Rinne, and Jikan) and the Rinne Children (Hatsuki, Sokeino, and Takuhiro)

A long time ago before the 1000s, the Cloven Islands used to be one island with lots of mountains called Xiaom (Shall-m). There lived the ancestors of the Clovenese. These people only eat plants because there weren’t any meat and they were evolved that way.

 

There are four people who are significantly important: Hikari, Kurai, Rinne, and Jikan. They all met when they were young.

 

Rinne: Who are you guys?

Hikari: I’m Hikari.

Kurai: I’m Kurai, Hikari’s twin brother.

Rinne: Oh, I’m Rinne with the power to create things.

 

Rinne spawned in a rare flower.

 

Rinne: These are blue-purple hydrangeas. One of the rare flower blends in the world. Blue meant forgiveness but also rejection. Purple meant a deeper understanding.

Hikari: Wow. You know about flowers so much.

 

Rinne looked at another boy from far away. He seems to look outside of town.

 

Rinne: Guys, who’s that boy?

Hikari: Jikan, the most hated person alive.

Kurai: No one wants to be his friend. Everyone heard the rumors. Why would you even ask?

Rinne: I’ll go to him.

Kurai: But wait, we’re here to confess our love to you.

Hikari: Yeah, that’s true.

Rinne: But Jikan seems lonely and more interesting. Also, love doesn’t work like that.

 

Rinne went to Jikan while Hikari and Kurai are fighting against each other. Jikan was looking at his home in the forest.

 

Rinne: Hello, Jikan.

Jikan: Hello.

Rinne: Um, my name is Rinne Tenshou. It’s nice to meet you.

Jikan: Why are you here?

Rinne: I want to be your friend, despite hearing the rumors.

Jikan: Uh, okay.

Rinne: So what are you looking at?

Jikan: My home in the forest. It’s true that it’s outside of town.

Rinne: Can I visit you someday?

Jikan: I guess so, even though no one visited before.

Rinne: Maybe someday, you can visit my home!

Jikan: Some time.

Rinne: Maybe I should stay with you, so that you won’t always be lonely!

Jikan: ...Okay.

 

So everyday, Rinne visits Jikan’s home.

 

Rinne: Whoa. Your home is nature friendlier than the homes in town.

Jikan: I like the nature more than people.

 

Sometimes, she brought Hikari and Kurai.

 

Rinne: So this is Jikan’s nature springs.

Hikari: Wow. The rumors might be wrong about him.

Kurai: But will you still marry us?

Rinne: No.

 

One time, Jikan went to Rinne’s house. Actually, Rinne doesn’t have one.

 

Jikan: Huh. You don’t have a home.

Rinne: True, but I’m fine. I can create my own bed from thin air.

Jikan: Wait, before you do so, you could live with me.

Rinne: Aww! Thank you, Jikan! How can I repay you?

Jikan: Repay?

Rinne: How about something nature-friendly?

Jikan: Really?

Rinne: Sure.

 

Rinne spawns in a couple of hydrangeas. Some are blue and some are purple. There aren’t any mixed variants.

 

Rinne: Eh? What happened to them?

Jikan: What are you talking about?

Rinne: Before I met you, these flowers are mixed. Now, they are separated into two colors.

 

Jikan knew what was going on.

 

Jikan: Guess the universe found a new path and wanted to separate them between us. I’ll take the purple ones while you keep the blue ones.

Rinne: Okay.

 

Rinne was disappointed.

 

Jikan: At least you tried to show me the mixed ones. They must have looked awesome.

Rinne: Yeah.

 

Time goes by and they went into the teens age. Jikan was more hated by everyone and Rinne tried to help Jikan. As recognition, Jikan has affection towards her, but he didn’t have time to tell her. During that time, Jikan hated everyone and he wanted them to be unlucky. One day, he decided to flee the town into the forest, not directly towards home but away from it. Eventually, he fell into an ancient temple and founded the Curse, a demon with the intention to feed on the souls of the living. The Curse took over him and casted a spell on everyone so that they would go to it as a snack. Apparently, Jikan prevented the Curse from putting a spell on Rinne, because he cares about her, resulting in the disappearance of Jikan from the real world. He was sent to the Afterlife, where he lost his memories to carry out the Curse’s plans.

 

When the news that Jikan has disappeared has been heard, everyone was relieved except Rinne. Then, times moves Hikari, Kurai, and Rinne into adulthood. They all become the Spirit Leaders. Hikari and Kurai still fought each other for the marriage of Rinne while Rinne had thoughts about Jikan. When Hikari and Kurai brought the land into a war, a stupid one in fact, they sent soldiers to capture Rinne. Unfortunately, she committed suicide and she ended up in the Afterlife with Jikan.

 

During her days in the Afterlife, Jikan kept bothering Rinne because she was supposed to be dead. Apparently, the problem gets worse when Rinne separated her soul into 3 CORE souls: Sokeino, Hatsuki, and Takuhiro. It took time until Jikan began to gain back his memories and loved Rinne like before. When the Curse felt this, it decides to murder Rinne and the CORE souls from Jikan. Fortunately, Jikan helped the CORE souls secretly escape into the real world, which he ended up losing his soul and lending his body to the Curse.

 

The Curse: Useless mortal. Now, what happened to the CORE souls?

 

During the transferring, the CORE souls lost their memory in the Afterlife. Sokeino gained a part of Jikan’s heart and Hatsuki gained a part of Rinne’s heart.

 

~~Jikan: Rinne, I love you.~~


	14. Friday, November 3, 2017 - Bitter Ways

Time went by fast. During those days, Sokeino distanced himself from the society after he took the finals at when Control is in his 5th Year. He would only appear once in a while in his regular classes though Wito didn’t find this concerning because Sokeino already passed the finals.

 

Hatsuki, however, gets to see Sokeino a few times, sometimes once in class and mostly because he had no one else to talk to, aside from himself and Teruru. Nasuka was at work and Hadzuiya is stuck doing the finals for his 5th Year. When Hatsuki’s at school, Sokeino trains with Teruru while just in time to walk Hatsuki home. One day when Sokeino was taking her home, she finds him more depressed than usual.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, you don’t look okay.

Sokeino: Oh come on. I look fine.

Hatsuki: Sokeino, come with me!

 

Hatsuki took Sokeino’s hand and led him to the cafe first. They both sit down even though Sokeino was confused about what’s going on.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, I’m fine.

Hatsuki: No! Waiter, order something sweet!

Waiter: Okay.

Sokeino: What.

Hatsuki: Look, I’ll pay the money even if it takes a lot of it to make you happy!

Sokeino: Okay, okay, okay, but you don’t have to worry about me.

Hatsuki: No, I’m not letting you be depressed!

Waiter: Here’s your order. Enjoy.

 

The waiter gives both of them one Honey Butter Smoothie. Sokeino remembered.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, aren’t these the ones we got during that meeting with our 1st Year teacher?

Hatsuki: Well, you didn’t try one yourself.

Sokeino: So is it just for me?

Hatsuki: It’s for both of us!

Sokeino: I have nothing else to say. You just want it for yourself.

Hatsuki: Not exactly. Waiter, give us two straws!

Waiter: Okay.

 

Hatsuki stabbed the smoothie with two straws on opposite ends and slurps through one of them.

 

Hatsuki: Come on! Try it!

Sokeino: Um, okay.

 

Sokeino copied Hatsuki. The taste is very sweet and nectar.

 

Sokeino: Wow!

 

He stood a bit closer to get a better taste until he was close to Hatsuki’s breathing face. They both blushed. 

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, are you there?

Sokeino: Yes.

Hatsuki: Do you remember that conversation we had when you said you trust me?

Sokeino: Yes.

Hatsuki: What direction are you going?

Sokeino: Hatsuki, I…

 

The sun was setting, gleaming through the window between them.

 

Sokeino: I hate to accept it, but I actually want to stay with you forever.

Hatsuki: What do you mean?

Sokeino: I want to mean more to you than everyone else. We can’t just stay around and be strangers for a while. I miss you.

Hatsuki: Ah, it’s okay. So...what are we now?

Sokeino: You name it.

Hatsuki: How about best friend?

Sokeino: Okay.

 

They finished their meals and went home. When they entered the mansion, Hadzuiya appeared around the corner. Then, he realized, they weren't supposed to be together.

 

Hadzuiya: Wait! You two are not supposed to be together!

 

He suddenly snatched Hatsuki’s arm. 

 

Hadzuiya: Hatsuki, you’re coming with me!

Sokeino and Hatsuki: What???

Sokeino: Hatsuki!!

Nasuka: Not in the family’s sight!

 

They both were drawn apart and Teruru saw this.

 

Teruru: Oh boy. They forgotten that Sokeino and Hatsuki have different last names. They don't know that they aren't siblings. I don’t know how to tell them that if they are ignoring me. They must know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, Teruru, Hadzuiya and Nasuka are kinda dumb to realize their names were different.


	15. Wednesday, November 8, 2017 - Misunderstood

Teruru took days to think of a plan. They even had to ask Control after school.

 

Control: Teruru, you can’t ask me to help everyday. You are very much responsible for their relationship. You heard the story.

Teruru: I know but the family was reminded they are siblings, which they aren’t.

Control: Well, it makes sense because Sokeino has been with Hatsuki since they were born and they both come from very different families.

Teruru: It’s like you were there.

Control: I wasn’t, but I can see everything.

Teruru: Okay.

Control: So what’s the plan?

Teruru: Well, I was going to tell them directly, but that might not work. Can I use you again? You’d be more convincing than I.

Control: Now that you said it…

 

Teruru brought Control to the mansion.

 

Sokeino: Oh. Hi, Control.

Control: Hello.

Teruru: Hadzuiya and Nasuka, meet Control, the world’s overseer!

Nasuka: Why did you bring him here?

Teruru: Control, are Sokeino and Hatsuki siblings or in any way biologically related?

Control: No. They come from different families. Sokeino belonged to the Temyazushi Family while Hatsuki belonged to the Mepozi Family.

Hadzuiya: How can you be sure?

Control: A long time ago, Sokeino’s family became neighbors with you because they were forced to. Sokeino and Hatsuki first met each other in a neighborly meeting on September.

Nasuka: Oh, I remember now! I was 4 years old then!

Hadzuiya: So I bring Hatsuki out now?

Nasuka: Sokeino, how do you feel about Hatsuki?

Sokeino: She is someone I can trust, even though she’s younger than me.

Nasuka: Then, it’s announced!

Hadzuiya: Hatsuki, you can spend time with Sokeino now!

Hatsuki: Sokeino!

 

Hatsuki ran towards Sokeino.

 

Sokeino: Wait! Don’t run!

Hatsuki: Huh?

 

Hatsuki accidentally caused both of them to fall to the ground.

 

Teruru: Wow, you two are so predictable.

Hadzuiya: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! THEY BOTH FELL DOWN!!!!!

Nasuka: You two, what are you doing?? You know there's this law in place.

Sokeino: Whoops. I’m sorry. I could have just say I feel normal.

Hatsuki: I could have stopped myself from running.

Sokeino: It’s okay.

 

They both got up. Teruru tried their best to stop Hadzuiya from laughing some more.

 

Nasuka: Did we assign the wrong flowers to both of them?

Hadzuiya: I checked. They were both correct.

Nasuka: Hmm. I wonder why.


	16. Thursday, November 9, 2017 & Friday, November 10, 2017 - Kamiboko

It was near the end of the school year (November 15, 2017). The 5th Years (like Hadzuiya and Teruru) are on their last part of the finals. Sokeino and Hatsuki were walking to their class. Yes, Sokeino and Hatsuki are still going to the same class, but with Kiwi, Sea, and Takuhiro. While walking, a girl sways their different-colored hair at them. To Hatsuki, she seems familiar.

 

Kiwi: Excuse me, m’am! Don’t you sway your hair in front of us!

Kamiboko: Oh. I’m sorry. I’m just warning that straight-haired girl right there.

Sea: Who are you, anyways?

Kamiboko: My name is Kamiboko. How come you guys don’t know my name? I’m the most popular girl in this school.

Kiwi: We don’t follow the polls or the news.

Takuhiro: Actually, I do, but it’s usually not a big thing.

Sea: Popularity is not part of our grades.

Kamiboko: Well, it is in the finals. This purple boy already took it.

Sokeino: …

 

Kamiboko leaned closer to Sokeino, hoping to trick him into serving her. Her hands touch the side of his face.

 

Kamiboko: You look hot. What’s your name?

Sokeino: What are you doing?

 

Sokeino backs off a few meters from Kamiboko.

 

Kamiboko: None of your business. You seem to hang out with her more than me. Well, it’s a mistake to be with her. You as the perfect man should have the perfect woman. Please come to my arms and leave that b*tch.

Sokeino: Thanks, but no thanks. I would rather stay with Hatsuki for the rest of my life than to stay with you, because the love between me and Hatsuki is love while it is just lust between us. Lust doesn’t apply to me as well as Chilled Flakes, your supposed boyfriend.

Kamiboko: Hmm. You’re very resistant, indeed.

 

Kamiboko attempts to jump Sokeino, but since he’s a trained Spirit, he uses a protective shield to block her. She landed on the ground.

 

Sokeino: Nice try, but I am not listening to you. I can decide for myself.

 

The group left Kamiboko alone.

 

Kamiboko: Such manners! And why is he does he know I was going to molest him?? I thought this tactic worked on all men!!

???: He already knew you from before.

Kamiboko: When? I can simply apologize and molest him at the same time!

???: It won’t work. He is highly devoted towards Hatsuki. No force shall interrupt their relationship.

Kamiboko: How can I interrupt them?

???: Hmm. I could suggest to start a gossip first. Try to corrupt the people.

Kamiboko: Okay.

 

During lunch, Kamiboko started this plan. People heard of her list of gossips and believed they were true, so they kept their distance away from Hatsuki.

 

Sokeino: Something’s wrong.

Stars: Hey, f***ers. This b**** has posted some s*** on the f***ing internet.

Sea: That girl we just met before posted some things online.

Hatsuki: And they weren't even true!

Sokeino: I know Hatsuki like-

Kiwi: Yeah, we know. You know Hatsuki more than everyone else.

Stars: What about her secrets? Do you know her secrets?

Sokeino: What are you talking about?

Stars: You know what s*** I meant.

Sokeino: Not really. There's this law thing going on.

Stars: Oh right. You’re following the f***ing law.

Sea: Stars wasn’t; therefore he knows.

Sokeino: Just tell us anyways. We’ll do it once we turn 15 years old.

Stars: You sure? You will hate me afterwards.

Sokeino: It doesn't matter. Just tell us.

Stars: Okay, you’ll regret it. Have you both...ever f***ed each other?

 

Sokeino and Hatsuki exchanged stares as if Stars wasn’t kidding.

 

Sokeino: No.

Hatsuki: No!

Stars: Wow, I’m surprised. You two are pathetic.

Sokeino: I am NOT going to hurt Hatsuki or invade her personal space!

Hatsuki: What...me with Sokeino? I don’t know…

Stars: See?

Sea: Okay, Stars, stop hitting on them. It’s too early for them anyways.

Kiwi: Well, back to the topic, I can see why people are being distant from Hatsuki.

Stars: Actually, her cheating on Chilled Flakes might have been true. She’s now hanging out with Sokeino, who was with her for a long time.

Sokeino: Just to brag, I’m a better friend than Chilled Flakes.

Sea: I’m buying the part about Sokeino being a Spirit.

Sokeino: Wait, what?

 

Sokeino looks carefully at the posts and realized he has been revealed.

 

Stars: Seem Sokeino is p***ed.

Sokeino: I got to go.

Hatsuki: Wait! Let me come with you!

 

Sokeino and Hatsuki got off of their seats and walked peacefully to Kamiboko. His eyes were glowing fiercely.

 

Kamiboko: What’s wrong, Sokeino?

Sokeino: WHY DID YOU REVEAL MY IDENTITY TO THE SCHOOL????

Kamiboko: What? Is it that bad?

Sokeino: IT’S WORSE. I DON’T WANT TO DEAL WITH PEOPLE OR HAVING TO BE DEPENDED ON.

Kamiboko: What.

Sokeino: YOU MAKE ME SICK. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT SPIRIT I AM?

Kamiboko: No.

Sokeino: I AM A MOON SPIRIT, ONE OF THE DARK ELEMENTS. WHEN YOU MESS WITH A DARK SPIRIT, YOU KNOW SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN.

 

Sokeino was prepared to attack Kamiboko. She stepped back afraid. Hatsuki was starting to fear an unfair fight might start.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, stop! It’s not worth it!

 

Hatsuki stopped Sokeino from killing Kamiboko by hugging him.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, what are you doing?

Hatsuki: We can tell Wito about the reveal. I don’t want you to get in trouble by fighting at school.

 

Sokeino sighed. Mr. Senou appeared out of nowhere.

 

Mr. Senou: Excuse me. I can report this. I am responsible for Sokeino’s safety, by the way. Kamiboko, come with me to my classroom. I will give you a penalty for damaging Sokeino.

 

Mr. Senou took Kamiboko by the arm and took her away.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, why didn’t you like being depended on?

Sokeino: Well, let’s say I have hated the society thus far. I am not willing to help the society in anyway. But for you, it’s okay if you depended on me. I am devoted towards serving you.

Hatsuki: Thank you, Sokeino.

 

Hatsuki hold Sokeino’s arm as they walked back to Sea, Kiwi, and Stars. Meanwhile, Mr. Senou was determining Kamiboko’s punishment.

 

Mr. Senou: Listing all the penalties stated by the school, you molested other students in this school, invaded Sokeino’s identity, and talking to a person who isn’t from this school in school. You will be no longer permitted to talk to any Spirits and you will lose some points off your finals. When breaking the school’s rules, you will lose points from your final score. 2nd Term is a test of your place in the society. If you do good in it, you will be admired by everyone, but it seems you haven't done any good in your past years. Also, since you have been molesting other students for quite a long time, I’ll make you file a report for Wito next week. You better have a good reason why you want to stay at this school.

Kamiboko: Okay, but can I suggest something?

Mr. Senou: No. You are reporting this no matter what.

 

Kamiboko left the classroom in disappointment. The stranger came to meet her again.

 

???: Good job on starting the gossip. Now, you need to injure her by taking away what she loved.

Kamiboko: Basically, play her?

???: I think I got the power to do so, but you better wait until she sleeps.

Kamiboko: Okay.

 

At night, the stranger switched Hatsuki's and Kamiboko’s bodies. The next day, Kamiboko, who’s in Hatsuki’s body, woke up in Hatsuki’s room.

 

Kamiboko: Let me try to act like her a bit.

 

From what Kamiboko described Hatsuki, she acted like she was a bootleg of Hatsuki. Then, Sokeino interrupted her.

 

Sokeino: Good morning, Hatsuki!

Kamiboko: Ah, um, good morning, Sokeino!

Sokeino: Strange. You don't usually sweat, even in mornings.

Kamiboko: Probably because it’s hot in here!

Sokeino: If you say so… (Kamiboko, you are not going to trick me. I can feel it in my soul. But I can’t make it obvious.)

 

Sokeino automatically left the mansion in his school uniform.

 

Kamiboko: I guess he actually dislikes Hatsuki. That’s good news. Now, for the rest of the plan.

 

Kamiboko continued her school day as Hatsuki. When she and Sokeino met, Kamiboko forgotten that she was in Hatsuki's body.

 

Kamiboko: Sokeino, can I sit on your lap?

Sokeino: Not during class. Other students will see us.

Kamiboko: Please? You don’t mind, do you?

Sokeino: Actually, I do mind.

 

But by the time he finished his answer, Kamiboko shoved Sokeino and sat on his lap.

 

Kamiboko: You will do what I say from now on.

Kiwi: Sea, quick! Sokeino Protect-his-respect-for-rules Squad activate!

 

Sea and Kiwi both pushed Kamiboko off of Sokeino and picked him up.

 

Sokeino: Told you guys it will happen.

Sea: Don’t blame us. You know if Hatsuki is Hatsuki.

Sokeino: Even when this Hatsuki is a person being Hatsuki! Kamiboko, where is she???

Kamiboko: I don’t-

Sokeino: Nevermind. I don’t need your help finding Hatsuki.

Kamiboko: Would you give me a kiss?

Sokeino: No, you imposter.

 

During lunchtime, both of their bodies switched back to normal. Kamiboko was back in her room.

 

Kamiboko: Did it work?

???: No, but you tried. Then, there’s no other choice. I will make a plan to  kill her. Your job is to stay still and not mess up my plan or else.

Kamiboko: Okay. (Dammit. I can’t escape from this guy.)

 

As the stranger planned, he will cause a series of events to kill Hatsuki without any flaws. Kamiboko waited in the background, biting her thumbs. It was after school already. She watched Hatsuki and Sokeino leave.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, ready to go home?

Hatsuki: Yes, Sokeino!

 

Sokeino spotted Kamiboko and looked in her eyes then looked away.

 

Sokeino: I hope she’s not up to any trouble.

Hatsuki: What did you say?

Sokeino: Nothing.

 

Mr. Senou ran to them at a great speed.

 

Mr. Senou: Sokeino, that dandelion yellow person told me to give you this capsule.

Sokeino: This is an upgrade capsule.

Mr. Senou: Exactly. They wanted you to consume it right now. No explosion or reveal of your Spirit form will happen.

Sokeino: Okay.

Mr. Senou: Have a safe trip back home, you two!

 

Kamiboko laughed in mischief.

 

Kamiboko: I can’t wait for Hatsuki to die.

 

She followed them to see Hatsuki’s fated death. Meanwhile, the stranger was in a taxi.

 

???: (In order to kill Hatsuki, I will use my powers to alter the traffic lights. When Hatsuki walks on the sidewalk, I will turn on a certain set of traffic lights so that the cars crash into her. I will collect her CORE soul from there.)

 

The stranger saw Hatsuki and Sokeino around the corner.

 

???: (Actually, screw the mortals. I will kill two birds with one stone. I do want both of their CORE souls. Rinne made it hard for me to kill her and Jikan made it even harder since he let them flee from death.)

 

Kamiboko still laughs. Sokeino remained absolutely concerned about fate.

 

Sokeino: This normal life kinda sucks.

Hatsuki: Then, why did you come with me to walk home?

Sokeino: It has been a while since I flew. Also, it keeps me undercover while people are in much greed for power from the Spirits.

Hatsuki: Okay.

 

Both Hatsuki and Sokeino began to walk on the crossroad. Then, Kamiboko saw that the traffic lights are still green.

 

Kamiboko: Wait, Sokeino is crossing the road with Hatsuki and the traffic lights are still green.

 

She gasped when she saw a car a few miles away from killing them both.

 

Kamiboko: (This isn't right. I only want Hatsuki to die alone!) Sokeino, watch out!

Sokeino: Huh?

 

Before the car crashed towards them, Sokeino carried Hatsuki and the effects of the capsule took place. Sokeino transformed into his Spirit form and grew dark feathered wings. He flew Hatsuki over to the other side of the street. They landed in the grass.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, are you okay??

 

On behalf of the landing, Hatsuki fainted, thinking she could have died.

 

Sokeino: Thank you, Kamiboko. For saving us both.

Kamiboko: Bah! I was only saving you from death! I wanted Hatsuki to die!

 

The stranger appeared.

 

???: Damnit! They BOTH got away!

Kamiboko: Why did you try to kill both of them??? I only wanted Hatsuki to die!!!

???: Foolish mortals, trying to MANIPULATE an ancient being!! My plan this WHOLE time was to kill Rinne, which she was supposed to be dead but I got f***ing delayed!! I have NO intention to be loyal to a weakling!!

Sokeino: Who ARE you?

 

The stranger laughed out maniacally.

 

???: You fools, I am the Curse itself!! I come here to kill Rinne and her abominations!! Kamiboko, as a result for failing to do nothing, I will take your fame AND beauty away so that others will laugh at you for being a fool!! Sokeino, as for you, we will meet again but only on MY terms!!

 

The stranger fled them both. Kamiboko felt afraid.

 

Kamiboko: No! My fame and beauty is all I have! Without it, I can’t molest anyone just to get what I want! I’ll lose everything including Chillsies!

Sokeino: Seriously? That’s all you worry about? Look, I would like to help but I will always have Hatsuki to take care of. She is too delicate to lose. This all wouldn't have happened if you weren’t talking to that stranger. Also, consider this. Hatsuki would never take anyone away. She’s naive and really adorable but when people ask her out, she would reject because her heart doesn't feel much. It is me who would take Hatsuki away, because she belongs to me and only we are compatible together. Now, I got to take Hatsuki back home.

Kamiboko: But what do I do?

Sokeino: Just finish all your work is all I’m asking for. You still have finals, right?

Kamiboko: Okay.

 

Sokeino went back to his normal form, carried Hatsuki to her bed, and tucked her in for the day. While he was closing the blinds, the family entered the room.

 

Hadzuiya: What just happened?

Sokeino: It’s a long story. We had an enemy named Kamiboko who has been working with the Curse. The Curse wanted us dead but she saved us and now, Hatsuki is unconscious and the Curse is our new enemy.

Nasuka: You two are okay for now?

Sokeino: Yes.

Teruru: Let’s leave them two to rest. It’s been a long day for both of them.

 

The family left the dark room. Sokeino stood there in quietness. He chose to sleep on the ground. One, he isn’t allowed to sleep with Hatsuki in the same bed. Two, it would be awkward next morning. Three, he was too lazy to get back to his room. Four, he didn’t want Hatsuki to be alone.


	17. Wednesday, November 15, 2017 - Chilled Flakes Returns

All the students are in school, preparing for the last day of school and the 5th Years’ graduation. Time has gone by fast, hasn’t it? Hadzuiya already cried that he’s going to leave Hatsuki and Sokeino alone.

 

Sokeino: Don’t worry, Hadzuiya. I will take great care of Hatsuki. We are the closest friends after all.

Hadzuiya: I’m not worried about that! I’m worried that you’ll both struggle at school worse than me!

Hatsuki: Brother, we’re going to be fine!

Teruru: Yeah, Hadzuiya. They are entering into the age of 15 years old, where they can do just about anything like driving a car or having a job.

Hadzuiya: Time passes so fast!

Toa: Though I would agree, Hatsuki, there’s something I want to tell you.

Hatsuki: What is it?

Toa: Do you remember Chilled Flakes?

Hatsuki: Yes…?

Toa: What he said about his brother, is true. Scorch is leaving him alone at home because…

 

\- Flashback

Chilled Flakes: What do I do when I have a girlfriend?

Scorch: I don’t know. Maybe-

Chilled Flakes: *comes up with a lot of questions that have something to deal with love and popularity*

Scorch: That’s it. I’m letting you out on your own. You are already 15 years old and you don’t know how to handle things like this. As your 6-months-older-than-you brother, you must be responsible to take care of your problems on your own. I’ll start packing up right now.

Chilled Flakes: No, wait!

-End of Flashback

 

Toa: Yeah. That’s why. Chilled Flakes asked me to tell you to take care of him.

Sokeino: Isn’t he dumb? Scorch wanted Chilled Flakes to be able to take care of himself. Also, Hatsuki broke up with him because of Kamiboko.

Hatsuki: It’s okay, Sokeino. I can take care of him for a while, but you better accompany me.

Sokeino: Just in case things go wrong.

 

Hadzuiya continued crying.

 

Hadzuiya: Sokeino and Hatsuki have grown up so much that they can take care a person who can’t take care of themselves!

Teruru: Hadzuiya, stop crying. We began school in the 3rd Term next year. We must immediately prepare for it after graduation!

Takuhiro: Two more years left until we finish this term.

Sea: We can make it, you guys.

Kiwi: I agree!

Stars: Well, not for me. I just b***s***ted my grades for the finals.

Sea: That’s because you chose to ditch classes! Breaking a school rule decreases your final grade!

Stars: But classes are SO f***ing boring!

 

Sokeino nudged Hatsuki.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, it’s time to go to Chilled Flakes’ house.

Hatsuki: Okay!

 

They walked to Chilled Flakes’ house.

 

Hatsuki: Oh, I remember this place. I slept here that day when I nearly died in a car accident.

Sokeino: What. You were sleeping here?

Hatsuki: It felt strange that I wasn’t in my body though.

Sokeino: Oh, that’s right. You switched bodies with Kamiboko.

 

Sokeino stopped and realized that Hatsuki was with Chilled Flakes that morning.

 

Sokeino: Did you...cheat on me?

 

Sokeino stared at Hatsuki with puppy eyes, which is quite annoying and rare. Usually, Sokeino wouldn't ask like that because it's weird for him and he would just stick to what others chose for him. Hatsuki looks back and her face turns red. It looks like he’s about to cry.

 

Hatsuki: (Aww. He’s adorable yet older than me by a week.) No, I didn’t. It was fairly the opposite. I didn’t do much than be confused all the time. Good thing Chilled Flakes didn’t notice.

 

Sokeino hit Hatsuki in the back.

 

Hatsuki: What did you do that for???

Sokeino: Both of you are so naive. I already noticed first thing in the morning.

Hatsuki: You know me better than I do!

Sokeino: Well, that’s true.

 

Chilled Flakes opened the door with his blanket wrapped around him. He seems irritated.

 

Chilled Flakes: Can you two stop arguing in front of my doorstep? I’m trying to sleep.

Sokeino: Sorry.

 

Chilled Flakes gained his conscience and saw both Sokeino and Hatsuki.

 

Chilled Flakes: Oh, Hatsuki! I didn’t know you would arrive here at my doorstep! Come on in!

 

He brought Hatsuki in and Sokeino followed afterwards, closing the door behind him. When they entered the house, they were….

 

Let’s just say that his house is as messy as ever. An opened pizza box lied on the brown wooden coffee table with a few slices of pizza rotting inside. There were some trash laying around the couch and the carpet floor. In the kitchen was dirty, filled with some old splotches of food on the ground. As of all trash cans in this house, they were full. The bathroom was old and when water comes out of the rusty faucet, the dirty water comes out of it. The only room that was clean was Scorch’s bedroom.

 

Sokeino became extremely disgusted and automatically decided to clean the house. Hatsuki stood there, feeling like she’s going to regret this decision of taking care of Chilled Flakes. She wonders how Chilled Flakes managed to look nice if he hardly cleans.

 

Hatsuki: How can you live like this???

Chilled Flakes: Scorch only left a few days ago.

Hatsuki: And yet you made it a garbage dump!

Chilled Flakes: It’s a work of art! I hope you like it!

Hatsuki: …

Sokeino: *sarcasm* Nice job. Look what you did to the place. Hope my work is worth it.

Kamiboko: Chillsies, who’s with you?

Chilled Flakes: Hatsuki and Sokeino.

 

Kamiboko came around the corner and saw them both.

 

Kamiboko: Hey, Sokeino!. Did you miss me?~

 

Kamiboko was walking closer to him. Sokeino backed off a bit.

 

Sokeino: Not even close.

Chilled Flakes: Can any of you tell me what happened to my babe?

Sokeino: The Curse took her beauty and fame away. They are very powerful.

Chilled Flakes: Why???

Kamiboko: I didn’t do what he said.

Chilled Flakes: If he were to be here, he would do my work.

Sokeino: Ehem. He wouldn’t.

 

For a while, Sokeino cleaned the whole house by himself. He threw all the trash (and leftover pizza) away, fixed the pipes, cleaned the kitchen, and just finished making dinner, which was omurice. He only made 3 dishes because he was too exhausted to finish the fourth one and he wasn’t hungry. Okay, maybe a bit.

 

Chilled Flakes: Thank you, Sokeino! I thought Scorch was going to be mad at me!

Sokeino: Be more responsible next time.

Kamiboko: You’re a good chef!

Sokeino: Well, I’m so talented.

Hatsuki: Sokeino, where is your dish?

Sokeino: I’m not hungry.

Hatsuki: Come on! You made these yourself and you have been working so hard! You should at least try your own creation!

 

Hatsuki took a scoop of omurice and put it in front of his mouth. Sokeino stared at it.

 

Sokeino: Mmm. Wow! Guess my creation is good! But what about you?

Hatsuki: We can share it! Half and half!

Sokeino: Thanks, Hatsuki.

Hatsuki: You’re welcome!

 

Chilled Flakes stared at them sharing the meal with each other. He seems jealous.

 

Kamiboko: Don’t you dare go to another girl like last time.

Chilled Flakes: Well, I don’t want to be alone during dance parties.

Kamiboko: There’s a reason Scorch doesn’t go to parties. It is because he doesn't want to get hogged between multiple girls. You also have other girl fans too. Why not go out with them?

Chilled Flakes: From what I see here, Sokeino and Hatsuki are a great couple. Also, the reason I asked her to take care of me is because I want her. I don’t know why she brought Sokeino here though.

Kamiboko: Okay, I’m going to sleep in your room until you say to me that Sokeino took your “girlfriend” away.

Chilled Flakes: Fine! But you better leave if Sokeino lets me keep her!

 

Sokeino was eavesdropping while Hatsuki was busy finishing her half. He felt slightly disappointed and protective of Hatsuki.

 

Sokeino: (Not another competition. I hope I still get to keep her.)

Hatsuki: Sokeino, what’s wrong with her?

Chilled Flakes: Hatsuki, don’t worry about her. You’re my girlfriend now.

Hatsuki and Sokeino: What???

Chilled Flakes: I can promise you something good.

Hatsuki: Aaaaaa…

Sokeino: Hatsuki, it’s okay. I’ll be your back-up.

 

Sokeino winks at Hatsuki and she slightly blushed.

 

Hatsuki: Um, okay.

Chilled Flakes: Yay!

Sokeino: Just don’t wreck her innocence. She’s too pure.

Chilled Flakes: A virgin? Okay.

 

Sokeino took out his phone and searched on the internet for whatever Stars mentioned last time.

 

Stars:  _ If you want to find out what sex is, search up porn. _

Sokeino:  _ Okay. _

 

While he’s doing so, Chilled Flakes is deciding what to do today.

 

Chilled Flakes: Hatsuki, let’s just talk today.

Hatsuki: Um, okay.

Chilled Flakes: So how’s your day?

Hatsuki: Nothing too great. Hadzuiya and Teruru graduated today. For the next two years, me and Sokeino will be on our own.

Chilled Flakes: Well, I’m going to graduate next year.

Hatsuki: What a bummer. We just started this conversation and we only have a year left. Time does come by fast, does it?

Sokeino: Please say something else.

Chilled: Uh, you have nice hair!

Hatsuki: It’s not much, really. I’m kind of less talented than Sokeino.

Sokeino: It’s true, but please don’t say that. I don't care if you’re any less than me. I will still...what?

Chilled Flakes: Stop interrupting us!

Sokeino: I’m sorry.

 

Sokeino continued to look at his phone.

 

Hatsuki: *whispering* Hehe. Let’s watch Sokeino scroll through the internet.

Chilled Flakes: *whispering* Okay.

 

They both constantly stare at Sokeino for hours. During those hours, Sokeino wiped his nose because it was bleeding, even though he doesn’t have one, and blushed madly while listening through his earplugs. Afterwards, he grew tired and filled with dirty thoughts.

 

Hatsuki: What were you watching?

Sokeino: Nothing! Why did you two stare at me all day??? That is so creepy!

Chilled Flakes: We ran out of ideas.

Sokeino: You two are very quick on your date. Is it not working?

Chilled Flakes: We could have done more if you allowed me to.

Sokeino: No, no, no. You can’t do anything weird to her.

Hatsuki: What weird things?

Sokeino: Touching somewhere strange...like your neck…

 

After his first thought, he hid his face and faced a corner of the room.

 

Chilled Flakes: What’s wrong with him?

Hatsuki: Must be something from the internet.

Sokeino: I’m fine, Hatsuki!

 

Hatsuki giggled on the inside while Chilled Flakes palmed his forehead.

 

Sokeino: Ah, Stars! Why did you do this to me???

Stars:  _ It’s what you chose to do. It’s not my fault. _

Sokeino: Stars, I’m going to kick you in the knee!!!

Hatsuki: Sokeino, calm down! XD

Chilled Flakes: Sorry for troubling you. Seems you weren’t my type.

Hatsuki: It’s okay! I already love someone else!

 

When Sokeino heard this, he felt kind of disappointed, but for the sake of not worrying others including Hatsuki, he faced in a way different direction.  _ What kind of relationship are we? _

 

Hatsuki: Eh, it’s nice staying with you and letting Sokeino clean the place up. Just make sure to take care of yourself!

 

Chilled Flakes smiled calmly. Both Sokeino and Hatsuki got up.

 

Chilled Flakes: Bye, you two! Hope you both improve in your love relationship!

Hatsuki: What love?

Sokeino: Oh, dear Hatsuki. You are so naive.~

 

Sokeino accidentally used a different tone and Hatsuki got disturbed.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, wha-stop teasing me!!

 

Hatsuki pinched Sokeino’s cheeks. It is killing him.

 

Sokeino: How-what on the moon??? You, tsundere…

Chilled Flakes and Hatsuki: What does that mean?

Sokeino: Tsundere is a term for people who won’t accept that they are in love even though they secretly are.

Hatsuki: No! I only like you and now, you’re making me hate you!

Chilled Flakes: Sokeino, when did you know how to tease people?

Sokeino: I don’t know. After I checked on the internet...oh, that’s why.

Hatsuki: Sokeino, we’re leaving separately!

Sokeino: And we barely even left the house.

 

They both went out through the door. On the way out, two strangers were stalking them.

 

???: What a cute girl. I want her to feel the greatness of me.

???: What are you saying, master?

???: I want to teach her beyond her virginity.

???: What about her guardian?

???: Eh, I don’t care. As long he doesn’t see her disappearance.


	18. Thursday, November 16, 2017 - Deal or No Deal

It was a snowy day. Sea, Stars, Kiwi, and Takuhiro came over to the mansion to play board games with Hatsuki and Sokeino. It’s a classic for Board Game Night, but between friends.

 

Sokeino: How about a game of Truth or Dare?

Sea: Sure.

Hatsuki: Alright!

Takuhiro: I don’t know.

Stars: Hell yeah!

Kiwi: No! Not me!

 

Nasuka appeared next to Takuhiro. He smiled one of his perverted smiles.

 

Nasuka: Can I join?

Takuhiro: What the flip???

Sokeino: Sure…? What happened to Teruru and Hadzuiya?

Nasuka: They are having one of those “dates”. (I was meaning study, but it feels like they are.)

Sokeino: Okay. 7 players. A…

 

Sokeino took his empty water bottle and used it as the spinner.

 

Takuhiro: But first, who will be the host of this game?

Stars: Me! Me!

Takuhiro: Okay then!

Sokeino: Don’t do anything strange.

Stars: I won’t!

 

Stars grinned widely while Sokeino stares at him.

 

Nasuka: I will be the one responsible for “breaking the laws” in this game.

Sea: You better. Stars’ knowledge beyond the law is great.

Kiwi: Oh, boy.

 

Stars was the one to spin the bottle. It slowly stops to Nasuka.

 

Stars: Nasuka, you’re the subject doing the action!

Nasuka: Oooh! I wonder who will be the direct object?  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Nasuka looked at Takuhiro, who was looking somewhere. The bottle spin to Kiwi.

 

Stars: Truth or Dare?

Nasuka and Kiwi: Truth.

Stars: Ah, classic. You two seem to have the same color. Are you two in some way related?

Nasuka: No! I’m sexier!

Kiwi: N-N-No!

Stars: Okay. Next turn!

 

The bottle stopped at Sea, then at Takuhiro.

 

Stars: Truth or Dare?

Sea: Truth.

Takuhiro: Dare!

Sea and Takuhiro: What?

Stars: Ooh! A controversy! Let’s start with Sea. Sea, have you ever ever ever have a boyfriend?

Sea: No, because of you, Stars. You scared everyone away!

Stars: The best from your brother! Now, Takuhiro, you must confess all your sins!

Takuhiro: Ah, um...I stole a few things, didn’t do my work properly, disobeyed my parents, lied a few times, and come in contact with Hatsuki!

Stars: Coming in contact with Hatsuki is a sin?

Takuhiro: Stealing another’s girlfriend/boyfriend is a sin!

Sokeino: Oh the great world we’re in. ~

Stars: Next turn…? (What the hell, Sokeino…)

  
The bottle stopped at Hatsuki, then Sokeino.

 

Stars: Ah, the lucky couple of the year! Truth or Dare?

Sokeino and Hatsuki: Truth.

Stars: Hehehe. Don’t hide from me. Have you confessed yet?

 

Sokeino looked away and blushed while Hatsuki has no idea what Stars meant.

 

Hatsuki: Huh? What are you talking about? No, we didn’t.

Stars: Hahaha! Sokeino, you didn’t answer! I shall cast a Dare upon you! Nasuka, are you okay with Sokeino drinking alcohol?

Nasuka: As long as he is stays in our home before the effects dry off, sure.

Sokeino: Oh boy.

Stars: Sokeino, drink 5 servings of alcohol! Starting now!

 

Sokeino gulped while nervous.  _ I hope the effects are not too bad. _ He drank a serving and ends up drinking the whole bottle or two.

 

Sokeino:  _ Hell yeah! That’s some high s*** right there! _

Hatsuki: Sokeino?

Stars: Pf-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Hysterical!!!

Hatsuki: Stars, what’s wrong with him?

Nasuka: This is the effect of alcohol. It makes you highly drunk. Quite disturbing, yet I never predicted Sokeino would be like this.

Sea: Stars, hurry and get to the next turn already!

Stars: Hahahaha!

Sea: Fine, I’ll spin the bottle!

 

The bottle spinned until facing Hatsuki.

 

Hatsuki: Eh?

Sea: Truth or Dare?

Hatsuki: Truth.

Sea: What would you hope as your career in the future?

Hatsuki: Well, I asked Rose to return home to help me become a popstar like her!

Sokeino:  _ Wah.~ Don’t leave me, Hatsuki.~ I’m more important to you than Rose, right?~ _

 

Sokeino leaned and invaded Hatsuki’s space. He was trying to hug her.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, what in the world?? You’re important to me, but my needs are pointing towards singing.

Sokeino:  _ Come on.~ I need a kiss from you once in a while.~ _

Hatsuki: WHAT??? Guys, help me!

Nasuka: Poor Sokeino. Doesn’t get what he wants until the end.

 

Nasuka dragged Sokeino to the couch and covered him with a blanket, making him sleep. Now he won’t be a bother anymore except for his hiccups.

 

Hatsuki: Phew! Thank you, Nasuka.

Nasuka: Just to tone down the game.

Stars: Let’s continue on, shall we?

Sea: Guys, I think we shouldn’t continue on. Sokeino just got drunk.

Stars: You guys really suck. This is boring.

Kiwi: We don’t want to do anymore damage than we already did.

Sea: Well, we’re leaving if there’s literally nothing else to do.

Stars: Bye!

Kiwi: See you next time!

 

Sea, Stars, and Kiwi all left the mansion, leaving Nasuka, Takuhiro, and Hatsuki behind. Nasuka got up.

 

Nasuka: Welp, it was nice playing. I seriously have to get back to work.

 

Nasuka left them both with Sokeino, still drunk.

 

Takuhiro: OMG. I can still smell the alcohol from Sokeino.

Hatsuki: Aren’t you going home?

Takuhiro: Nah. Now that I know you two are part of me, I’m staying with you.

Hatsuki: You can use the extra room. The bed and blanket is already prepared.

Takuhiro: Okay.

 

Takuhiro left in search for the extra room. Hatsuki is all left with Sokeino, sleeping drowsy on the couch.

 

Hatsuki: Ah, I better help him find the room.

 

Suddenly, Sokeino grabbed her wrist and prevented her from leaving. Hatsuki was shocked.

 

Sokeino: Please don’t leave yet. Lean a bit closer.

 

Hatsuki did what Sokeino said. She knelt down nearing Sokeino’s sleepy face. Sokeino sat there, staring through her calm blue eyes with his bright purple eyes. Hatsuki blushed while looking down.

 

Sokeino: What’s wrong? I haven’t done anything to you yet.

Hatsuki: Nothing.

Sokeino: Well, okay then. Let me tell you a secret.

Hatsuki: Hmm?

Sokeino: I’m the Moon/Night Spirit.

 

As a surprise to Hatsuki, she blankly stares in the middle of nowhere. The signs were there all along. The capsule, Teruru, that form, the flying powers…

 

Sokeino: Also, I…

 

Sokeino then fainted. Hatsuki panicked when she checked on his condition. He got a sickness from overworking yesterday at Chilled Flakes’ home.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino!! Don’t die!!

 

Hatsuki immediately told the rest of the family about this and they all came to bring Sokeino to the hospital. For a while, they waited outside of the patient room. Then, the doctor came with results.

 

The doctor: Looks like Sokeino has a few health problems. His body is weaker than normal and more likely to catch sicknesses when he overworks. His heart seems to be pumping just find. He also has a hint of alcohol, which affects the way he thinks and feels. Did he drink any alcohol in the past 24 hours?

Nasuka: Yes. We were playing a game of Truth or Dare.

 

The doctor sighed.

 

The doctor: This is why we have laws. People younger than 15 years of age are still experiencing body changes. Because of the alcohol and his weak body, you must strain him from work and school. He must stay indoors to prevent perspiration. Then prevent him from having sex until his alcohol problem is over and his body grows stronger. That’s all I can say for his condition. He will be here until all tests are done.

Hatsuki: Poor Sokeino…

Hadzuiya: It’s okay, Hatsuki. He will be back to normal.

Hatsuki: I hope he does! He’s been with me for years! I don’t know how it feels to be without him!

Nasuka: That’s the point of love. He probably wants you to be able to take care on your own.

Hatsuki: Okay…

 

The family left except for Teruru and Hatsuki.

 

Teruru: So...did Sokeino tell you he’s a spirit?

Hatsuki: Yes.

Teruru: Good. Doctor, how’s his spiritual condition?

The doctor: Still fine.

Hatsuki: Is he going to be okay?

The doctor: Probably so, but why did you ask?

Hatsuki: I’m his closest friend.

The doctor: That explains why you’re so worried about him. Are you in love with him?

Hatsuki: Why are people picking us just because we were close??? No! We’re only best friends!!

The doctor: Oh.

Teruru: Hatsuki, we better catch with the others.

The doctor: Actually, you both can stay in his room and visit him.

Hatsuki: Okay!

 

Teruru and Hatsuki visited Sokeino’s room to meet him. Sokeino woke up because he felt that Hatsuki is close by. Everything became quiet.

 

Sokeino: ...Hatsuki?...

Hatsuki: Sokeino, don’t worry about me. You have weak body after overworking and drinking alcohol. You will back to normal soon.

Sokeino: Okay.

Teruru: Sokeino, can you turn into your Spirit form?

Sokeino: Yes.

Hatsuki: Sokeino, what were you trying to say to me?

Sokeino: Oh, um...can I show you instead?

Hatsuki: Okay…? Where are we going?

Sokeino: Just hold my hand. I will take you there.

Hatsuki: Alright then.

 

Hatsuki held onto his left hand. Suddenly, she saw a quick vision. The only thing she caught was the familiar Sokeino. The words were deciphered.

 

Hatsuki: What just happened?

Sokeino: I took you somewhere special. It is very quick but I hope you got it.

Hatsuki: Urm, okay.

  
Sokeino fell asleep afterwards, smiling.

 

Teruru: I don’t know what just happened. It’s like I missed something important.

Hatsuki: I can’t get a small glimpse at the vision.

Teruru: Hmm. Must have been something personal, even I can’t grasp it. You must remember it, since it is between you and Sokeino.

Hatsuki: Okay.

 

They both catched up with Hadzuiya and Nasuka, who were waiting outside.

 

Nasuka: Ready to go?

Teruru: Yes.

Hatsuki: (Was that vision a dream or a memory? I’m uncertain.)


	19. Thursday, August 9, 2018 - The Hydrangea Field

As expected, Sokeino got back to the outside world, but only for a few minutes. He stayed inside the house while he missed all the fun with his friends. Soon, Sokeino was finally able to go outside.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, welcome back!

Sokeino: What’s the matter?

Hatsuki: Ah, I need some clarification on that one vision. All I saw were a glimpse of you as a young boy.

Sokeino: Okay. Hold onto my hand.

Hatsuki: What?? Are you insane??

Sokeino: Well, you did it last time.

Hatsuki: Fine.

 

Hatsuki blushed while holding Sokeino’s hand. He smiled.

 

Sokeino: Close your eyes, Hatsuki.

Hatsuki: Okay.

 

They both blanked out, entering the vision…

 

_ It was June 12, 2006, before the deaths of both of their parents. Hatsuki was bringing Sokeino to her surprise. _

 

_ Sokeino: Hatsuki, where are you taking me? _

_ Hatsuki: To my favorite spot! I want you to see this hydrangea field! I hope you’ll enjoy it! _

 

_ Sokeino opened his eyes. His eyes were filled with wonder. The hydrangea garden has been stuck with her family house for a while, so Hatsuki decided to show him it. _

 

_ Sokeino: This is...for me? _

_ Hatsuki: Yes, just in case we’ll forget about this place... _

_ Sokeino: Wow! It’s so beautiful! _

_ Hatsuki: I know! _

_ Sokeino: Hatsuki, will you remember me? _

_ Hatsuki: Of course I will! _

 

_ Then their parents called them to get inside. _

 

_ Sokeino: Looks like I got to go. See you later. _

_ Hatsuki: Same thing! _

 

_ Time passed and Sokeino’s parents have died. As a result, Sokeino fled to the hydrangea field and stayed there, playing and eating whatever’s there. That includes the hydrangeas, which is why his body is weak later on. When Hatsuki’s parents died, Hatsuki went to the hydrangea garden as well. She was sobbing as she ran away from Hadzuiya and Nasuka. _

 

_ Hatsuki: I wish this didn’t happen to me. _

 

_ *rustle* *rustle* _

_ Hatsuki turned around to look at the shaking leaves. She stops crying for a second. _

 

_ Hatsuki: Who’s there? _

 

_ A raggy-clothed boy appeared from the bushes. His mouth is stuffed with hydrangeas. Hatsuki remembered the savage boy. _

 

_ Hatsuki: Sokeino, is that you? _

_ Sokeino: Yes. What? Is thing wrong? I hear you cry. _

_ Hatsuki: My parents just died. How about you? _

_ Sokeino: My parents died too. I stay here and eat this plant. _

_ Hatsuki: Stop eating those! _

 

_ Hatsuki took the plants out of his mouth and throw them to the ground. _

 

_ Hatsuki: My brother, my cousin, and your sister is about to leave for daycare. _

_ Sokeino: Wait, what??? _

 

_ Hatsuki continued to cry, like she was supposed to. Sokeino, starring in awkwardness, decided to hug her. She became surprised. _

 

_ Hatsuki: Sokeino, what are you doing? _

_ Sokeino: Hugging you. Don’t worry. We can face together instead alone. I’m glad to meet you in first place. _

_ Hatsuki: Yeah… _

_ Sokeino: Now, let’s join them. _

_ Hatsuki: Okay! _

 

_ They both left the garden and joined their family. One month after Nasuka bought the mansion back, Sokeino and Hatsuki were 10 year olds. After moving everything to the mansion, they both visited the hydrangea garden, which was well-protected by the caretaker (Teruru). _

 

_ Hatsuki: We finally get to see the garden again! _

_ Sokeino: Huh. I feel like I’m forgetting something important. _

_ Hatsuki: What are you forgetting? _

_ Sokeino: I don’t know. I hope I can get to it soon enough. _

 

Both of them woke up from the vision, laying on the green grass. Hatsuki finally remembered.

 

Hatsuki: So that’s what you wanted me to see.

Sokeino: Yep. Isn’t that wonderful?

Hatsuki: Can we go there right now?

Sokeino: Sure, if I can remember where it was…

 

Hatsuki remained holding onto Sokeino’s arm while he led her to the garden. It still remained pretty, even after they haven’t visited it in 5 years.

 

Hatsuki: Whoa! It is still beautiful!

Sokeino: Yeah, I know. I wonder who took care of them.

Hatsuki: Sokeino, thank you!

 

Hatsuki hugged Sokeino tightly, blushing.

 

Sokeino: Uh, Hatsuki. This is getting awkward.

Hatsuki: Ah, I’m sorry!

 

Instead of shoving him away, Hatsuki stayed where she was.

 

Hatsuki: How do you feel when I’m this close to you?

Sokeino: Eh?

 

Sokeino was confused and yet flustered. He saw Hatsuki’s face lean a bit closer to his. Both of their faces become more red.

 

Sokeino: It is...I feel warm…

Hatsuki: And I can hear your heart and feel you tensing up. Do you love me?

 

Sokeino covered his face to hide his blush.

 

Sokeino: I’m so sorry...Yes, I love…

 

His voice faded in fear of rejection. Hatsuki could barely hear it.

 

Hatsuki: What are you saying?

 

Sokeino got irritated, either at himself for being scared and at Hatsuki for being deaf, so he decided to say it out loud.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, I am in love with you!

 

After saying that, he hid his face in his hands. Then, Hatsuki patted his hair.

 

Hatsuki: It’s okay, Sokeino. It’s okay.

Sokeino: But it’s not!

 

Sokeino looked up at Hatsuki with tears in his eyes. She looked through them and it seems he was telling the truth. He can’t hold himself back for any longer. He cried more tears.

 

Sokeino: I’m so sorry for pulling you down like this!!!

Hatsuki: Whoa. Okay, okay. Calm down.

 

Hatsuki hugged Sokeino for a while. Soon, he stopped crying.

 

Sokeino: Thank you...Hatsuki. It feels painful holding it back even when seeing you with other boys. It hurts when I know you will eventually leave me. For a while now, you have been my purpose for living. If you die or disappear, I will too. But my dream was to stay with you eternally. I am so selfish, am I?

Hatsuki: Sokeino…let’s stay like this.

 

Eventually, they let go of each other. They looked at each other with smiles.

 

Hatsuki: I’m glad you talked this out with me.

Sokeino: So, do we go into one of our rooms and have-

 

Hatsuki smacked Sokeino’s head with her fist.

 

Hatsuki: No, you perverted idiot!!

Sokeino: Ow. I guess I deserved that. At least we went back to acting like ourselves.

 

Sokeino rubbed the spot where Hatsuki hit him while walking out of the garden. He looked back at Hatsuki and smiled.

 

Sokeino: Again, thanks, Hatsuki.

Hatsuki: You’re welcome!

 

They both left the garden in peace. When Hatsuki looked back at it, she suspected something.

 

Hatsuki: (I’m trying to remember, but there was something else. Someday, I’ll remember it.)

 

Back at the SPC, Control met up with Teruru with a watering can.

 

Control: Teruru, taking care of that garden is worth it. It repaired part of their memory back.

Teruru: The garden was an important part of their love. The flowers in that garden were their chosen flowers, even though Sokeino at some of them.

Control: “You're screwing up the garden!”

Teruru: Control, who are those two people? They were hiding in the garden.

Control: Koditsu and Rira.

Teruru: Hmm. I wonder what they’re up to.

 

Back in a mansion far away from Hatsuki and Sokeino’s mansion, they were planning something. Koditsu grinned at this.

 

Koditsu: My servant, how is the plan?

Rira: It’s almost finished, Master.

Koditsu: Good, I will finally get what I want. She will be mine.

Rira: Here’s all the info of Hatsuki Mepozi. Please study for them.

Koditsu: Okay.

 

Koditsu laughed a very evil laugh while Rira just stands there, watching.

 

Koditsu: Yes!! She will be mine!!

Rira: Sir?

Koditsu: You may leave to your attended matters.

Rira: Yes, sir.

Koditsu: Oh, and tell the siblings to prepare. I am leaving to pick up my bride on October, the first Saturday night.

Rira: Okay, my master.


	20. Saturday, October 6, 2018 - Koditsu

Hadzuiya jumped for joy, because it’s the Halloween Month. He repeated chants around the mansion, which is starting to get annoying.

 

Nasuka: Can you please stop cheering on your behalf?? I’m trying to work!!

Hadzuiya: Sorry.

Teruru: Nasuka, any suspicious behavior around?

Teruru: Well, we have 25 days left until Halloween.

Hadzuiya: Yay!

 

Nasuka sighed.

 

Nasuka: Hadzuiya, you won’t be happy if we lose this home.

Hadzuiya: What do you mean?

Nasuka: We have a visitor who will come here. If we do something bad, they will take something away from us. I worried about losing the house again, so straighten your act together before he comes here.

Hadzuiya: Okay.

 

Hadzuiya became disappointed while Sokeino looks at Hatsuki with this stern look.

 

Sokeino: Including people? More importantly, Hatsuki?

Nasuka: Yes, even people can be taken, including Hatsuki.

Sokeino: No!

 

Sokeino suddenly hugged Hatsuki. She was scared to death.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, don’t do that!

Sokeino: But I don’t want Hatsuki to disappear!

Nasuka: Then, tone your emotions down!

Teruru: Aww. Sokeino is adorable when he’s being overprotective.

 

Back in another mansion, Koditsu, his servant, and his guards were preparing for the visit.

 

Koditsu: “M’am, I would like to check you please.” “Do you like these flowers? They’re your favorite.” “You sound great, can you join my concert?”

 

Hyper and Atomi were busy fighting, like always.

 

Hyper: Ay, sis, your dress is a bit off.

Atomi: No, your tie is off!

Hyper: Says who?

Atomi: You!

 

Rira puts her hands on each of the two’s shoulders to quiet them down.

 

Rira: Sir, it’s time.

Koditsu: Okay then. Servant, prepare the car!

Rira: Yes, my master.

 

Leaving first, Rira, wearing a grey formal suit with a rose in her chest pocket. She turned on the long black limo. Next is Koditsu, wearing a light princely outfit, hoping to attract Hatsuki with his charming look and personality. Behind him were Atomi and Hyper, arguing silently about their formal looks. They hopped into the car and fastened their seatbelts. Then, off they went.

 

Back at home, everyone was preparing as well.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, how about this pure white dress?

Hatsuki: It looks great!

Sokeino: Add the cape...

Teruru: Hahaha. It’s like you two are preparing for a wedding.

Sokeino: What?? You’re insane!!

Hatsuki: Not sure if I want to…

Teruru: Now, Sokeino, get into your suit.

Sokeino: Wait, what??

  
Hadzuiya and Nasuka appeared in the room.

 

Hadzuiya: We’re done!~

Nasuka: Sokeino’s not done yet?

Sokeino: Why do I have to-

Teruru: This visitor is having a formal date. We have to dress nicely.

Hatsuki: Besides, you’ll have me by your side!

Sokeino: I hope so.

Teruru: Now, let’s get both of you dressed up!

Sokeino: No.~

 

It took awhile to get Sokeino formalized.

 

Sokeino: I hate you guys…

Teruru: You’re welcome!

Control: Sup.

Nasuka: What is he here for?

Teruru: Well, I heard that this visitor have servants who are all ARTIFICIAL souls. It’s best if we even them out with one.

 

A black limousine drove into the front of the driveway. Four people got out of the car and walked towards the entrance in a fashionable way.

 

Nasuka: They’re here!

Teruru: Quick! Everyone get into your positions!

 

When everyone is at their spots, Hadzuiya opened the door widely to let their visitors come in.

 

Rira: Make way for the grand prince, Koditsu!

 

Sokeino was left in confusion as Koditsu entered, followed by Hyper and Atomi. At first sight, their reactions were priceless. Hadzuiya and Hyper looked at each other, wondering if they were the only energetic one. Atomi just became friends with Teruru. However, Control started an enemy eye at Rira, who seemed to smirk.

 

Nasuka: Welcome to the party! We hope you’ll enjoy it here!

Koditsu: I would hope so.

 

Sokeino stared at Koditsu blankly while everyone else went inside to enjoy the party. Hatsuki caught Sokeino’s reaction, feeling that something is wrong.

 

Hatsuki: What’s wrong, Sokeino?

Sokeino: He seems strange. I didn’t see him other houses before and he specifically chose this mansion. He’s probably here for a reason.

 

Koditsu walked towards them both.

 

Koditsu: Excuse me, sir. Can I borrow your lady?

Sokeino: Um, sure, I guess.

Hatsuki: Sokeino, what’s wrong with you? One time, you were overprotective of me! The next, you just gave up!

Sokeino: Don’t worry. I am still holding onto you. I will find you.

Hatsuki: (What is he talking about?)

 

Koditsu sat behind a table with Hatsuki while Sokeino talks with Control.

 

Koditsu: Hey, um, what’s your name?

Hatsuki: My name is Hatsuki.

Koditsu: Interesting...you seem to be the only girl attending this party.

Hatsuki: Don’t you have two other girls attending the party?

Koditsu: They are my servants. They don’t count.

Hatsuki: Um, okay.

Koditsu: Let’s talk about you first.~

Hatsuki: Right, um...do you know Sokeino?

Koditsu: Uh, no…?

Hatsuki: He’s that boy who I last talked with.

Koditsu: what about him?

Hatsuki: Well, he’s kind of strange today. He thinks you’re going to steal me from him, which I think is false. You probably would take something more valuable than I.

Koditsu: I wouldn’t call it stealing.

Hatsuki: So is it true?

Koditsu: Well, I have no other ways to say it. What’s your favorite flowers?

Hatsuki: Blue hydrangeas. Why?

Koditsu: I got them for you.

 

He hands out a bouquet of blue hydrangeas to Hatsuki. She seems amazed.

 

Hatsuki: This is for me?

Koditsu: I have known you for quite a while now. If you want, I can do what you want if you come with me.

Hatsuki: Eh?

 

Meanwhile, Sokeino was talking with Control.

 

Sokeino: Control, something seems suspicious to the visitors.

Control: Yeah, I know. What are they up to?

Rira: It’s none of your business.

Control: Sokeino, we have to do a threat.

Sokeino: Seriously?

Control: I can this person holds a collection of knives.

Sokeino: IF YOU DON’T TELL US THE REAL REASON WHY YOU VISITORS ARE HERE, I WILL GLADLY MAKE SURE YOU ALL WILL LOSE THE HONOR YOU GUYS GET.

Rira: Okay, fine! We’re here because my master wanted that girl!

Sokeino: What?? Then, that means…

 

Sokeino ran as fast as he could before Hatsuki could answer.

 

Sokeino: Hey, what are you doing with my friend?

Koditsu: …

Hatsuki: It’s okay, Sokeino. I can go with him.

Koditsu: (Yes! All to myself!) Then come! We must leave together in our black limousine! I will show you around my mansion!

Hatsuki: Wait, you have a mansion?

Koditsu: Well, I have servants. Come along! I’ll lead you out the door!

Hyper: Bye, Fire Demon!

Atomi: It was nice to meet you, Teruru!

Rira: I better leave.

Control: You bastard...

 

Koditsu, his servants, and Hatsuki left the mansion, leaving the party dead quiet.

 

Hadzuiya: Aww. I was going to become bros with Hyper!

Sokeino: I’m so sorry…

Teruru: What are you sorry for?

Nasuka: Hey, is anyone missing? Anything?

Hadzuiya: Ah, I don’t know…

Teruru: Wait, where's Hatsuki?

Hadzuiya: Huh? Who’s that?

Nasuka: Stupid, Hadzuiya! She was your sister!

Sokeino: Hatsuki just...left me…

 

Sokeino grabbed onto his arm and walked away to his room in sadness.  _ Why did she do this to me? This pain is hurtful. My soul… _

 

At Koditsu’s mansion, they have arrived. Koditsu holds Hatsuki princess style to his expensive bedroom. Carefully, he sat her down above the fluffy pillows.

 

Koditsu: Hatsuki, make yourself comfortable here. I will be back with you shortly.

Hatsuki: Okay.

 

Koditsu left Hatsuki alone. Guess what she did? She journeyed through the whole mansion without being noticed by his servants. She’s like a little child who have secret dreams to go to somewhere magical.

 

Soon, Koditsu returned to his room, holding a pure, beautiful angel costume.

 

Koditsu: Hey, Hatsuki.~ I’m back.~

 

Everything was quiet and Koditsu dropped the costume. Hatsuki's missing. He immediately took action.

 

Koditsu: Servants! Help me find my princess quickly!

Rira, Atomi, & Hyper: Yes, sir!

 

The four of them scattered in different directions, searching for Hatsuki. Meanwhile, Hatsuki was in her hiding spot. Gladly, she still has her phone so she desperately sent a message to someone. When she sent it, the phone made a ‘ching’ noise. Koditsu eventually found her.

 

Koditsu: Found you, my princess.~

Hatsuki: (Please save me, Sokeino…)

 

Back at home, Sokeino sat alone in his room, gripping his own heart. He was depressed. Then, Teruru arrived. He scooted into the corner of his bedroom.

 

Teruru: Come on, Sokeino! Why are you moping?

Sokeino: Hatsuki doesn’t love me anymore…

Teruru: OMG! Don’t say that! It doesn't matter if she loves you or not! You are meant to protect her at all times! You are her guardian. The rest of the family didn’t care because they think she would be fine, but only you know that because you are CONNECTED to her and only feel it through your soul. Tell me, what do you feel inside your soul?

 

Sokeino closed his eyes. He envisioned himself, hearing a cry or plead. It feels painful as it slowly withers away. It sounds like someone needs his help. 

 

Sokeino: I heard a cry for me to save them. They wanted my help, but I don’t know where to find them.

Teruru: Feel again. Where are they at?

 

Sokeino closed his eyes again. He sensed the person isn’t too far from where he was.

 

Sokeino: At a mansion, the person got caught by...an obstacle! The obstacle is bringing the person to...his room. The person is…

 

Sokeino opened his eyes and stopped describing. He blushed.

 

Sokeino: Ah, I really am a pervert, a protective one.

 

Sokeino received a text message from Hatsuki. He thought it was going to say that she's staying with Koditsu forever. Apparently not. He texted back afterwards.

 

[Hatsuki: Sokei, plz save me. I don't wanna stay w/ Prince. ;-;]

[Sokeino: Don’t wrry. I will. OW< ~✩]

[Hatsuki: U card. -3-]

 

Sokeino: If that person takes Hatsuki away...No! She is too pure to be messed around with! I must save her!

Teruru: That’s the spirit!

Sokeino: Teruru, tell Control to come! You two are coming with me to Koditsu’s mansion!

Teruru: Okay!

 

Sokeino stood up from bed and dressed up in his casual clothes while Teruru gets Control who is still in the house. Soon, the trio left to go save Hatsuki.

 

Koditsu was waiting for Hatsuki to finish dressing up. Soon, Hatsuki appeared in front of Koditsu with the angel costume. Koditsu’s nose is bleeding. Hatsuki dodged looking into his eyes.

 

Hatsuki: So how do I look?

Koditsu: You look like an angel who have fallen from the sky just to meet me.

Hatsuki: Great choice of words... (Even though I would like it more if Sokeino said it to me.)

Koditsu: Today, how about we get married? I want to keep you forever.

Hatsuki: Ah, um, okay… (Sokeino, please hurry up.)

Koditsu: Servants, prepare for the wedding ceremony!

 

His servants scatter about, decorating and choosing for the marriage. Hatsuki was starting to get worried. Suddenly, someone broke down the door, loud and clear.

 

Koditsu: Who the heck broke my door down???

Control: The best.

 

Sokeino, Teruru, and Control jumped into the mansion in martial art poses.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, I’m here for you.

Koditsu: You!

Rira: Told you, Master. Her guardian is one feisty one.

Koditsu: What other information am I missing?

Rira: Hatsuki and Sokeino are both CORE souls created by the same owner. CORE souls can connect with others if they have accessed the unity. That’s how he found Hatsuki.

Koditsu: Well, what are you waiting for?? Attack!

Rira, Atomi, & Hyper: Yes, sir!

Hyper: Finally, we get to fight!

 

The three servants fought Sokeino, Teruru, and Control. Teruru fought Hyper, Sokeino fought Atomi, and Control fought Rira, obviously. Koditsu laughed.

 

Koditsu: Hah! None of you can defeat my servants! They are all Spirits! Come, my princess!

 

But when Koditsu was going to grab the very being, Hatsuki was by Sokeino, holding his hand. Sokeino was flattered.

 

Sokeino: Eh? What are you doing?

Hatsuki: Sokeino, you can do it! You have been training this whole time! Control probably needs help!

 

Sokeino looked over to Control and see him suffering more because Rira has been training more than Atomi and Hyper.  _ I have to save them all.  _ Sokeino had no choice but to reveal his Spirit form...

 

Sokeino: Everyone stand back!!

 

Grown black feathered wings bloom from his back, releasing a lot of light energy like a light show. His background becomes a grimacing hell of regret.

 

Atomi: What is he doing?

Hyper: Uh, is this supposed to happen?

Koditsu: Huh?

Sokeino: RISE OF THE SOLAR ECLIPSE! SEPARATE US THE GOOD AND THE BAD! SEPARATE US THE LIGHT FROM THE DARK! HEED MY NAME FOR I AM A DARK SPIRIT!

Rira: Shoot. He’s a dark spirit, the most powerful out of the other kinds.

 

Sokeino casts Dark Explosion, which muffled the enemies’ abilities. After the black smoke blast, Sokeino’s eyes were glowing viciously red. Everyone noticed it.

 

Teruru: Uh, Sokeino? Are you okay?

 

Sokeino closed his eyes. The next time he opened them, they were back to purple. He sighed as he was getting tired.

 

Sokeino: I’m fine. My eyes are getting weary.

Hatsuki: It’s okay. I can take care of Sokeino.

Sokeino: Ah, thank you.

Hatsuki: Well, I’m sorry for leaving you for Koditsu. I was foolish.

Sokeino: It’s okay.

 

Hatsuki hugged Sokeino which made both of them blush. He felt tears fall onto his chest.

 

Sokeino: Eh? Hatsuki…

Hatsuki: So sorry…

Sokeino: Haha...it’s okay, like I said. Come on. Let’s go home, my little angel.~

 

Hatsuki became flustered at what he said and Sokeino laughed. The four of them left the mansion.


	21. Enslaved for Your Liking (Control X Teruru)

When every time Teruru knew Sokeino would face a trouble with other Spirits, they would always come to Control to help them, though he’s busy protecting the leaders. They were both good friends for a long time. Teruru was an orphan while Control had Toa as his younger brother. How did they met? Well, it was a long time ago…

 

_ Teruru: Aww! The ducks are so adorable! _

_ Control: Ma’am, do you know where my brother is? He’s green and short. We were playing hide and seek. _

_ Teruru: Who are you? And no, I haven’t seen him. _

_ Control: I’m Control Nuru, an ARTIFICIAL soul who has the ability of future vision and whose eyes are like a television. _

_ Teruru: Eyes like a television? Let me see… _

 

_ When Teruru took his lenses off, they could see his eyes as tv error screens. _

 

_ Teruru: Whoa… _

_ Control: Yeah, I know. I should put my lenses on. No one appreciates a defective child. _

_ Teruru: No, I’m fine with it. You are not a defective child. You are one of a kind. No one will have those powers like you. _

_ Control: Really? _

_ Teruru: I meant that Hikari would appreciate having you come join the Spirit Protection Center. You are a Spirit, right? _

_ Control: Yes. _

_ Teruru: Let me ask the leader. _

_ Control: Okay. _

 

_ They continued on with their duties until they come back to meet each other as well as bring their accomplices. _

 

_ Hikari: So this is Control? _

_ Teruru: Yes, sir. _

_ Toa: Control, you found friend! _

_ Control: Yes, that’s my friend, brother. She likes ducks. _

_ Toa: Ducks are cute, even little ones! _

_ Teruru: Control, your brother is cute! _

_ Toa: Lady friend is so nice! _

_ Teruru: … _

_ Hikari: Oh, right. To properly introduce, I’m Hikari and this kid is Teruru. No, they are not a boy or a girl. _

_ Control: Oh. I’m sorry for the inconvenience. We will keep that in mind. _

_ Hikari: Control, is your brother a Spirit? _

_ Control: No, sir. It’s just me. _

_ Hikari: Oh. So I heard from Teruru that you can predict the future and have strange eyes. Is that true? _

_ Control: Well, once you heard my powers, you would hire me as your personal assistant. You would command me to help Teruru to help defeat this one person who will end the lives of two spirits. _

_ Hikari: Okay, you’re hired. Teruru, come. Control, you will begin your work tomorrow morning. Don’t worry. We will protect your brother while you’re at work. _

_ Control: Okay. I suspected nothing bad will happen to him. Toa, starting tomorrow, I will be somewhere else. Other people will protect you. If someone attacks you, I will be there to finish them off. _

_ Toa: Okay, brother! _

_ Teruru: (He is such a great brother. I wish we had a family then nothing bad will happen to us.) _

 

As they were leaving the mansion, feeling coalescence in their heart. It has been a very long time since they both met and they still hang out with each other. Right now, it seems they have a chance to talk their feelings out.

 

Teruru: Hey, Control. I want to talk to you about something.

Control: Sure.

Teruru: Sokeino, make sure to bring Hatsuki back home. Her brother and cousin is probably missing her at this point.

Sokeino: Okay.

 

Sokeino took Hatsuki into his arms and continued walking down the path they were taking while Control and Teruru stopped where they were. It was still afternoon so everyone could still see them under the sun.

 

Teruru: You know-

Control: You don’t have to say it. I already knew what you were going to tell me. You have feelings for me but you can’t get yourself to say it because of your current relationship with Hadzuiya.

Teruru: That’s true…

Control: It’s okay. I already accepted that fact. It’s best if you stay with Hadzuiya because he’s pure and no boys will ever be like him.

Teruru: No, this is wrong! Control, I have been asking you too much favors these years to help Sokeino! We’ve been together for a long time since we were toddlers! It feels out of reach! I need to find a way to make all of that up for you but I don’t know what makes you happy! You were always hard to understand and I appreciated that but how will people come close to you if they don’t know what you like or hate??

Control: What I like? No one asked me before. I always feel like their personal belonging, like what all “things” are supposed to feel.

Teruru: But you’re not a thing! You’re a person born into a family with friends and born with unimaginable powers!

Control: But that’s how I was treated like back then. In the slums, I protected Toa 24/7. Sleeping wasn’t a problem for me because I was an ARTIFICIAL soul. Only I was mistreated for my eyes until my powers came to cover them with these lenses. Although it prevents me from seeing through my eyes, it hid them well. When we both met, I thought you would either laugh or be disgusted when you saw my eyes, but instead, you said my eyes were rare. Did you mean it in a good way?

Teruru: Yes, your eyes mesmerized me.

Control: Then I guess you won’t mind me taking my lenses off.

 

Control slowly took of his shining red lenses, revealing his tv screens. They were brighter than before, along with a genuine expression across his face. He felt soft. He usually acted tough to guard his leaders and help with the plan but this was an exception. Teruru was pulled into his light embrace. They were about to kiss but Control held back.

 

Control: No. I can’t do that to him. He’s too innocent.

Teruru: What are you talking about?

Control: I can’t ruin your relationship with Hadzuiya.

Teruru: Well, at least tell me what you like! You can’t stay like this forever!

Control: Hmm...I like to be in your service for today. Afterwards, we can forget this ever happened.

 

He smiled as he brought out a red leash with his name tag on it. He bent down to his knees as he puts it around his neck.

 

Teruru: Eh? You think this is okay?

Control: Don’t worry. I can trust you, right?

 

With that, they had a fun and interesting night. The neighbors that were still strolling around were quite disturbed. The next day, Control went back to his duty as he watches Hadzuiya hang out with Teruru.

 

Control: (It’s a good thing I settled with this matter. I managed to keep them going even without me. It is part of my plan to discard everyone’s love for me, including Teruru, so that I don’t have to deal with the burden of having a family. I am a heartless beast who yearns for nothing but peace among relationships.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Control did lie in the end. He lacks a heart like other ARTIFICIAL souls.


	22. Sunday, November 18, 2018 - Sokeino

Sokeino was playing survival games with Teruru, Hadzuiya, and Hatsuki. Usually during breaks, the family played as such, even though Hatsuki isn’t the type to hurt people.

 

Sokeino: Come on, Hatsuki! Where's your actual gun??

Hatsuki: What gun? Doesn’t a wand count as one?

Teruru: No.

Hadzuiya: Ay! I got 2 other players down!

Teruru: Good job, Hadzuiya! We still have a few more left!

 

They heard knocking on the front door.

 

Hatsuki: What's that?

Sokeino: I'll go get it.

Teruru: Hurry up! We're still in the middle of the battle!

Sokeino: I will.

 

Sokeino opened the door and before he saw anything, he closed the door and passed out on the carpet floor.

 

Teruru: What just happened???

 

Hatsuki ran to Sokeino, who was on the ground. She found him dead asleep.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino fell down unconscious!!

Hadzuiya: Guys, help me out!

Teruru: Hatsuki, go check Sokeino's medical condition! Hadzuiya, stay calm! I’m getting there!

Hatsuki: Sokeino, wake up! We need you!

 

Hatsuki’s eyes glowed cyan for the first time. She puts her hands on Sokeino’s head and tried to reach out to him.

 

_ Sokeino woke up in pitch darkness. He looked up to the unfamiliar place. _

 

_ Sokeino: (Where am I?) _

 

_ Sokeino looked around the area and only see piles of junk until he found an oddly white board. He looked under it and found a jar with a piece of light. He opened it and held the piece. Then, he saw a bright vision. It was the memory back at the hydrangea garden., which makes him feel warm. Everything returned to the darkness as his body returns to the coldness. _

 

_ Sokeino: (What did I just saw? It was a memory. I saw the younger version of Hatsuki. Wait, why do I feel that I have a bit longer hair? Oh, this is my childhood!!!) _

 

_ Sokeino accidentally tripped over a few objects as of his realization. _

 

_???: Who goes there??? _

 

_ Sokeino hid behind the objects as quickly as he could. The stranger tried to search for him, but failed. _

 

_???: Guess no one's here... _

_ Sokeino: (Guess my goal is to find Hatsuki in this dream, but this may be hard. I don't know where Hatsuki lives.) _

 

_ Sokeino decided to go to the library and opened an address book to find Hatsuki's home. _

 

_ Sokeino: Ahah! I found Hatsuki's home! _

_???: Hey, you brat! No trespassing! _

 

_ With his tiny legs, Sokeino ran as fast as he could away from the stranger, full of fear. The stranger had a bat in his hands. _

 

_ Sokeino: Get away from me!!! _

 

_ Sokeino eventually ends up at a dead end in the library. The stranger swinger the bat and... _

 

_ He ended up in a jail cell with handcuffs, laying down hopelessly. _

 

_ Sokeino: Hatsuki, I’m sorry. I have failed you... _

 

_ Time went by. Sokeino was given to many people as a slave, which went horribly wrong. He was nearing the end. Then, a familiar stranger looked at him with sympathy, or that’s what he thought. _

 

_???: I want him. _

_???: Okay. _

 

_ Sokeino's jail cell opened and the stranger reached his hand out, glowing like the pieces of light Sokeino saw before. _

 

_ Sokeino: You want me? _

_???: No, but I know where you belong. Keep this a secret between us. _

 

_ But all Sokeino heard from him is “You will be free”. With a touch of his hand, everything suddenly turned light and Sokeino found himself outside of the car in front of the familiar mansion. _

 

_ Sokeino: Hatsuki… _

_???: Come on. I’ll make sure you live on. _

_ Sokeino: Okay. _

 

_ Through the window, Sokeino saw a familiar girl looking through the window. So much has changed over winter. They both met gazes. _

 

_ Sokeino: Hatsuki, I miss you… _

 

Sokeino woke up from the vision. The first thing he felt was tears and a bit of warmth in his hand. Hatsuki has been crying and holding onto his arm. He automatically got up and tapped on her shoulders. When Hatsuki looked, he smiled.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki, please don’t cry. I hate to see you like this.

Hatsuki: Sokeino...you’re back!

 

Hatsuki hugged Sokeino, still crying. Sokeino patted softly on her back, trying to calm her down. Then, she released her embrace.

 

Hatsuki: Before you die, I just want to say...I am in love with you, Sokeino!

 

Sokeino stood in silence when he heard those words. He looked back at her with disbelief.

 

Sokeino: This must have been my imagination. Am I still dreaming?

Hatsuki: No, you’re not.

Teruru: Hurry up, you love birds! Our team is suffering!

 

They both stood up and laughed. Then, Sokeino returned to seriousness.

 

Sokeino: So this isn’t fake, but are you sure you can handle this? You have never went any further than asking people out on dates.

Hatsuki: I don’t care as long as I’m with you! We made a promise that we'll stay together!

Sokeino: Yes, but not as a love relationship. We only considered it as a person-and-eternal-guardian relationship.

Hatsuki: Well, you have been wanting me to love you more than that.

Sokeino: Oh, that’s right. Around the beginning of the 2nd Term, I have been giving you things that seem special to you. I want you to notice me as your option. Though, why do you consider it now?

Hatsuki: Ah, after you saved me from Koditsu, I noticed that I have been trusting you to shelter me from people that may harm me. You make me feel safe and-

Sokeino: No, we both feel safe together.

Hatsuki: What?

Sokeino: You have also helped me through tough times. You turned my darkness into light, you keep my frown upside down, and you make my feelings explode. I don’t want all of that to disappear.

Hatsuki: So…

Sokeino: I have liked you this whole time, which eventually changes into love. Haven’t I told you already? Is that what you don’t want? It’s okay. We can still be the same as always.

 

Sokeino looks down in disappointment. It’s like he's about to cry.

 

Hatsuki: No! That’s not true! We’re the closest to each other and we will never fall apart! That includes you!

 

Hatsuki hugged Sokeino again to prevent him from crying out tears. She looked at him in the eyes to be sincere about her feelings.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, my love for you has also grown over the years. Instead of noticing your love, I pretended to hide it because I thought you would hate me for feeling that way, so I’m sorry…

Sokeino: Hmm, so as I thought.

 

Sokeino stepped closer to Hatsuki, smirking, making her slightly scared as she backs off to a dead end. Forcefully, he pinned her to the wall with a thud, gazing lustfully. Under his breath, he whispered in a calm and soothing tone.

 

Sokeino: How about we play together for this once?~

Hatsuki: Huh?

Sokeino: Actually, I never done this before, even to myself. I only watched what was online.

 

Teruru interrupted both of them with a shout. Sokeino immediately released Hatsuki from the crammed wall.

 

Teruru: How long are you two taking???

Sokeino: Ah, sorry, Teruru. Hatsuki, we better get back to the game or our team will lose.

Hatsuki: Okay.

 

He smiled as he went back to playing video games with Teruru and Hadzuiya, while Hatsuki wondered what just happened. She became flattered and her face warms up.

 

Hatsuki: (What just happened?)


	23. Eternal Promise

_ Hatsuki held onto Sokeino’s hand and brought him to the car with the rest of the family. They were all surprised to see him, mostly Rose. _

 

_ Rose: Sokeino, there you are! I have been looking for you after you ran away! I thought you died! _

 

_ Sokeino looked away from Rose in disappointment. _

 

_ Nasuka: You all better hurry. Sokeino, change your clothes. You look like a poor person. _

_ Sokeino: Okay. _

 

_ Soon, they all left for the daycare. Sokeino sat at the back seat next to Hatsuki who was next to Hadzuiya. Nasuka and Rose sat at the middle. For the whole ride, Sokeino gripped onto Hatsuki’s arm with a face of distrust. When they reached their destination, they all got off the car and Sokeino walked behind Hatsuki, still holding onto her arm. Nasuka, the leader, opened the doors to the bright and warm room full of children’s laughter. They were all amazed ever since their parents’ deaths. A children with both of their parents arrived and greeted them. This is how they met Kiwi. _

 

_ Kiwi: Hi! My name is Kiwi! Welcome to my parents’ daycare! _

_ Kiwi’s mom: Enjoy your stay here until you are able to get your home back! _

_ Nasuka: Come, Hadzuiya! Let’s play with the “grown” kids! _

_ Hadzuiya: Yay! _

 

_ Nasuka and Hadzuiya ran off on their own. Rose shrugged. _

 

_ Rose: I’ll be doing my own thing. _

 

_ Rose left Sokeino and Hatsuki to do her dream job. Kiwi stares at them then walks to them. _

 

_ Kiwi: What’s your name? _

_ Hatsuki: My name is Hatsuki and the boy with me is Sokeino. _

_ Sokeino: H-Hi… _

_ Kiwi: Wait, he’s a boy??? I thought he was a girl!!! _

_ Hatsuki: You might be right. He hasn’t cut his hair for 6 months. _

_ Kiwi: Ay, cut your hair! You don’t want to be misinterpreted the way you didn’t deserve! _

_ Sokeino: Um, okay. _

 

_ Kiwi suddenly called his mom to give Sokeino a haircut. _

 

_ Sokeino: What? Right now? _

_ Kiwi: Yes, right now! _

 

_ Sokeino got his hair cut shorter and neater than before. He looked less of a poor lab rat and more of a modern young boy. _

 

_ Kiwi: See? You look better! _

_ Sokeino: It feels good to cut hair. _

_ Hatsuki: You look amazing, Sokeino! _

 

_ Hatsuki looked at Sokeino and saw his skin was lighter and drier. _

 

_ Hatsuki: Sokeino, what happened to your skin? _

_ Sokeino: Oh. I haven’t ate in a while. _

_ Hatsuki: Don’t worry! I’ll get some food and drinks for you! _

 

_ Hatsuki went to the tabletop and asked Kiwi to get some food. _

 

_ Hatsuki: Kiwi, can we get some food for Sokeino? He looks pale. _

_ Kiwi: Don’t worry! _

 

_ Kiwi handed out a juice box and a regular sandwich. _

 

_ Kiwi: Sorry if it’s not rich like how you were served food last time, but we’re normal people. This is what we normally get. _

_ Hatsuki: This is great as long Sokeino gets to eat! Thank you, Kiwi! _

_ Kiwi: Anything for two of my new friends! _

 

_ Hatsuki carried the food and drink to Sokeino who was sitting and waiting for her to come back. She sat next to him and settled the food in front of him. _

 

_ Hatsuki: Eat up! _

_ Sokeino: Okay. _

 

_ Sokeino all of a sudden dove into the food without any mannerisms. Well, he forgotten about them during his time of enslavement. Hatsuki stared at him long enough for him to notice. _

 

_ Sokeino: What? _

_ Hatsuki: Hahaha. What happened to your mannerisms? You’re eating like a slob! Slow down on the eating or you’ll choke! _

_ Sokeino: Okay. _

 

_ Sokeino tried to eat slowly, knowing that he’s being watched by every kid. Soon, he finished the sandwich. He tried to open the juice box, but he was too weak. _

 

_ Sokeino: Hatsuki, can open this? _

_ Hatsuki: Open? No, that’s not how you drink the juice box! _

_ Sokeino: Huh? _

 

_ Hatsuki took the straw off the juice box and poked it into the juice box. She handed it to Sokeino. _

 

_ Hatsuki: That’s what straws are used for! _

_ Sokeino: Um, okay. _

 

_ Sokeino began drinking the juice box through the straw. _

 

_ Hatsuki: I might need to help you get used to modern life. You don’t seem to remember. _

 

_ Sokeino remained blankly silent. Hatsuki leaned closer to him. _

 

_ Hatsuki: Are you okay? You don’t seem to talk much. _

_ Sokeino: Am fine. _

_ Hatsuki: We need to go to school soon. _

_ Kiwi: Hey, you two can come to school with me in two years! _

_ Hatsuki: Really? _

_ Kiwi: Yep! _

_ Hatsuki: Okay! _

 

_ There was a *ding*, signaling that someone entered the daycare. Two kids around their age ran to them. _

 

_ Kiwi: Hey, my other two friends are here! _

_???: Hey, Kiwi! We’re here! _

_ Hatsuki: Who are they? _

_ Kiwi: This is Stars and Sea. They are siblings. _

_ Stars: Sup, new friends! _

_ Sea: Wait, who are they? _

_ Kiwi: This is Hatsuki and Sokeino. _

 

_ Hatsuki waved hello to the siblings while Sokeino tries to hide behind her. _

 

_ Stars: What’s the matter with him? _

_ Hatsuki: He’s a bit shy. I don’t know why. I’ll talk to him afterwards. _

_ Sea: Well, we have no rush. You two can talk now. _

 

_ Sokeino tugged on Hatsuki’s sleeves to make her turn away from the other three. They whispered to each other. _

 

_ Hatsuki: Sokeino, what’s wrong? _

_ Sokeino: I’m scared. What if their parents take us and- _

_ Hatsuki: Shh. No, we won’t. We will be stuck with Kiwi’s family until one of us gets the mansion back. Let’s make a promise... _

 

_ She wraps her pinky around his pinky. _

 

_ Hatsuki: ...that we will stay together at all costs under our own protection. _

_ Sokeino: Okay. _

_ Hatsuki: Now let’s get back to our new friends, shall we? _

 

_ Sokeino nods. Then, they both hold each other’s hands as they walk to three other children. _

 

_ Soon, it was almost night time. All the kids left the daycare for the day, including Stars and Sea. The family all took a bath and ate dinner, so they were prepared to sleep. The parents took one room while the children all slept in one room of three beds. Hadzuiya sleeping with Nasuka and Rose. Kiwi sleeping on his own. Hatsuki sleeping with Sokeino. Before every nap, Nasuka reads a bedtime story to everyone. Sometimes, Hatsuki suggests Sokeino to read to help on his literary skills. _

 

_ Soon, they were both ready for 1st Term, kinda. _

 

_ Nasuka: Ah, last year of being a children! You two know where you’re going? _

_ Hatsuki and Sokeino: Yes. _

_ Hadzuiya: Can’t wait to make new friends! _

_ Nasuka: Bye, you two! _

 

_ They all waved bye to each other as they depart. Sokeino kept holding Hatsuki's hand while walking to class. Soon, they met up with Kiwi and Sea. They all sat at the same table. _

 

_ Kiwi: You’re here, as promised! _

_ Sokeino: Well, we all had to join school eventually. _

_ Hatsuki: What happened to Stars? _

_ Sea: Oh. He’s born in 2004 so he will go to school next year. He’ll probably be the oldest in that class. _

_ Sokeino: Hmm. He’ll probably cause a lot of trouble. _

_ Kiwi: We don’t get what you’re saying. _

_ Sokeino: You’ll understand. _

 

_ During class, the students made friends and did activities with them. After class, almost all the students left. Hatsuki was drawing a picture. _

 

_ Sokeino: Hatsuki, it’s time to go. _

_ Hatsuki: Wait, one more second… _

 

_ Then, a group of older students walked into the classroom. Sokeino silently glared at them while they settled down on front desks. One of them was tapping on Hatsuki since he sits there. _

 

_???: Excuse me, kid. It’s our turf now. Scram. _

_ Hatsuki: Eh? Isn’t school over? _

_???: Shut up, you brat! We are the ones who are in charge of the school! We are the ones who brings people to their knees! We are the most respected so get off! _

 

_ The bully shoved Hatsuki off her desk and into the next desk, damaging her right side of her face. He then threw all of her drawings into the trash can to make more room on the desk for his legs. _

 

_???: Now, scram, you worthless child! _

 

_ The other bullies laughed while Sokeino looks at Hatsuki, who was about to cry due to injury. Seeing this, he felt internally enraged towards them. He was angry. _

 

_ Sokeino: HEY, YOU!!!! _

_???: Huh? Another kid? Want me to be you up as well? _

 

_ Apparently, the bullies didn’t even know Sokeino was here the whole time until he gave his location away. _

 

_ Sokeino: DON’T YOU MESS WITH MY FUTURE WIFE!!!! _

 

_ Everyone was confused, especially Hatsuki. Then, the bullies laughed as if this was a joke. _

 

_???: Future wife? You two are really childish. _

_ Sokeino: IF YOU SAY SO...WITH THE POWER OF THE SPIRIT LEADERS, I SEND YOU TO ETERNAL HELL!!!! _

 

_ Sokeino casted some deep dark magic on the bullies, causing them to be blind. _

 

_???: What just happened??? I can’t see!!! _

_???: This kid!!! Where is he??? _

 

_ The bullies tripped over a few things in the classroom, ending up on the floor. Sokeino left them to help Hatsuki up. _

 

_ Hatsuki: Thank you, Sokeino. _

_ Sokeino: Well, we did promise we would protect each other and stay together, right? _

_ Hatsuki: Right… _

 

_ Sokeino smiled as he left the classroom. Hatsuki picked up all her things and left after him. _


	24. Sunday, December 16, 2018 - Unforgettable Night

Time passed by. The family now owns a bar and works there as their job. Control, Noma, and a Toa were hired. Their bar was called “The BloodFest Family Bar”.

 

As of everyday, Nasuka was the manager, Teruru takes care of the transportation, Rose takes care of the entertainment after amending with Sokeino, and everyone else became waiters. They all wear masks and successfully earned money throughout. Sokeino began to take love seriously.

 

One day, Hatsuki was promoted to entertainment by Rose under the conscience of Nasuka. When Nasuka told the staff about the news, most of them were happy. Among the people who were not, Sokeino looked depressed, thinking that their eternal promise means nothing to her, so he remained silent. To celebrate, they held an event from 7 p.m.

 

First, Rose helped Hatsuki choose the song for the event. She chose “Purple Hydrangeas” not because of the title. It was a song about hope for knowing the significant other which is how the song got its title.

 

Next, Hatsuki chooses the appropriate clothes for the event. She put on the pure white dress and inserted her feet into the pure white heels. She attached a pure white flower clip to her hair. She gazed at herself through the mirror.

 

Hatsuki: So how do I look?

Rose: You look pretty!

 

Soon, it was time for the event. Everyone came and service was great. Sokeino stood behind the counter, looking up at the flaring curtains. When everyone settled down, Rose came up on stage. Sokeino sighed and shook his head, as if this was all nonsense.

 

Rose: Welcome to the Debut of the White Flower! It is I, the Thorned Flower! This is especially a special day, for the Pure Flower will sing her first time on stage! We welcome you, the Pure Flower! She will sing “Purple Hydrangeas”!

 

Everyone clapped as Rose leaves the stage and the curtains open up, showing a masked girl in a white dress. Sokeino looked up to see it was Hatsuki.

 

Sokeino: (Wait, Hatsuki is singing a song with my flower as the title?)

 

Hatsuki began to sing the song in a calm and soothing voice as the piano plays. The song was good and Sokeino remained listening until he heard the one line that she sung while looking at him directly.

 

“I love you and want to know you more.”

 

Sokeino then looked down and grabbed his collar, trying to hide his expression. Hatsuki realized this action and became worried, but continued anyways. She planned to have a talk with him after the event.

 

Soon, the event ended halfway to 8. Hatsuki’s friends complimented how nice was her singing as everyone else left. The bar was about to close for the night. The staff decided to have a party while Sokeino cleans the bar.

 

Nasuka: That was a really good song!

Rose: See? I knew she would make it!

Hadzuiya: I’m so proud, Hatsuki!

Takuhiro: She’ll make it out there like Rose!

Control: Agreeably, she did fit into everyone’s expectations.

Teruru: I didn’t know you were into opinions!

Toa: He usually doesn’t but he’s looking for some admiration from Hatsuki.

Teruru: Oh.

Nasuka: I wish Sokeino would join us. The last drinks of the day are usually so good!

Hadzuiya: Agreed!

Teruru: Hey, Sokeino, want to try some?

Sokeino: Nah.

 

Hatsuki stared at him for awhile until she decided to sit near him.

 

Hatsuki: Hey, Sokeino, can I have warm milk, along with the serving of honey?

Sokeino: Sure.

 

Hatsuki continued to stare at him while he’s making a drink for her. She noticed the rest of the staff left for bed and it was just two of them in the dark bar. It was getting awkward for the both of them.  _ What happened to Sokeino out there? He seems worse than usual. _

 

Thump! Hatsuki’s train of thought was cut off by the sound of the glassware hitting the countertop.

 

Sokeino: Your drink is done. Enjoy.

 

Hatsuki took a sip of her drink and remained gazing at Sokeino, whom his face is hidden in the darkness.

 

Hatsuki: Sokeino, what’s the matter? You don’t feel well.

 

Sokeino remained silent for a few seconds and Hatsuki can’t see his hidden expression, so she pulled his collar down, leveling with him eye to eye. She could now finally see, but she realized he had this saddened face with his watery amethyst purple eyes.

 

Hatsuki: Oh, Sokeino, are you alright? You…

 

Before she could finish her sentence, she wiped his leaking tears. She couldn’t handle Sokeino weakening in front of her. She considered him a strong person. She comforted him with her warm hug, wrapping her arms over his back. He leaned his head over her shoulder.

 

Sokeino: I’m so sorry crying in front of you...We made a promise and...I’m so sorry…

Hatsuki: Shh. It’s okay. We are still protecting each other, right?

Sokeino: And I thought you were just lying.

Hatsuki: Huh?

 

He suddenly carried her into his arms, princess style. Hatsuki blushed at the loss of the pressure below her feet and saw the dark shade over his glimmering eyes.

 

Hatsuki: Eh? Sokeino, what are you doing?

Sokeino: Dear me, I’m sorry for the abrupt movements. I can’t resist it. Besides, I’m the Moon Spirit, a dark Spirit.

 

He leaps to the staff couch and gently puts her on top of the velvet fabric. She began to panic.

 

Sokeino: You thought I wasn’t going to let go what just happened out there. I won’t forget it until I get what I want in return.

Hatsuki: Eh?

 

Sokeino took out his handkerchief and tied both of her hands. He also took off his scarf and covered her eyes, making her blind from whatever is going to happen.

 

Sokeino: Sorry I have to do this to you. Hope you’ll forgive me.

 

Hatsuki just nods as she hears some sounds of the slapping elastic.  _ What is happening? _

 

Sokeino: Have you ever heard of the outside world, what it is like to be at least 15 years old?

 

Hatsuki was about to answer until he interrupted her thoughts.

 

Sokeino: Yeah, I know. You never knew. I have been with you for all these years, treated me like a family member. I appreciated that but then, we decided to confess to each other. I feel special when I hear that you feel the same but when you walked onto that stage...let’s just say I’ll be your first to come this close to you.

 

She felt a bit of chill run through her thighs as she lost touch with the fabric covering it. She also felt a bit of warmth from something nearby that area. She could hear Sokeino’s breaths approaching her face. He began speaking in a soothing tone, like last time.

 

Sokeino: Don’t worry. Calm down. It’s our first time and I don’t want to come in raw or wake up the rest of our family, so let’s make this quick and keep this a secret, okay? Doing this doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I actually do and I want you to have a good time as well.

 

Before she found out, she suddenly felt something soft against her lips. She could hear the subtle sounds out of the other.  _ No, this is my first kiss. I actually kissed Sokeino! But it feels good. _ She felt something pushing through her lips. Her lips suddenly opened up for entry, letting that something circle around, playing with her tongue. After a while, they both let go, panting in the midst.

 

Sokeino: Well, I didn’t know you were good at this. You tasted very sweet.

 

She said nothing at that. She heard a chuckle.

 

Sokeino: Let’s continue.

 

Well, now she’s screwed, stuck playing with him for the rest of the night. This was her punishment and they both enjoyed it quite well. Soon, he untied the blindfold and his handkerchief, bring Hatsuki to an embrace.

 

Sokeino: Hatsuki…

Hatsuki: What is it?

Sokeino: Sorry for everything. I don’t usually go this way.

Hatsuki: It’s okay. Besides, I’m glad you’re my first. As a return, I could let you join with me.

Sokeino: Really?

Hatsuki: Yeah. You are a cute Ikemen. All girls would fall for you.

Sokeino: But in all seriousness, I only wanted you to fall for me, because I love you.

Hatsuki: I love you too.


	25. Monday, December 24, 2018 - The Curse

It was nearing Christmas Day. The bar was closed because of Christmas, so they were having a party of their own. People were singing christmas carols, drinking to the depths of alcohol, or hanging out, all before the opening of Christmas gifts. Nasuka stood up on stage getting the staff’s attention.

 

Nasuka: Merry X’mas to you all!

 

The staff members replied with jolly and settled down as Nasuka smiled at them.

 

Nasuka: We are all here today to celebrate this very day as a family. We all have been working hard, getting stories, and eventually made it to one of the top small companies in the Cloven Islands. We all come from different lines of life, as we all know already. As a gift to our adventure together we are honored-

 

Suddenly, Rira, Hyper, and Atomi got into the bar, all dressed for this very holiday. Apparently, Teruru got the time to befriend Atomi and Hadzuiya was able to be bros with Hyper. Control with Rira, however, didn’t turn out so great but Master Koditsu was busy with his family and left the three of them at home, and Atomi and Hyper wanted her to come to this very party.

 

Control stared blankly, even though everyone can’t tell, at Rira.

 

Control: What are you ALL here for?

Hyper: Aww! Come on! Can’t we just get a break??

Atomi: We didn’t want to enjoy the holidays alone!

Rira: I was forced against my own will.

Control: Yeah, I can imagine them begging.

Teruru: Glad you’re all here!

Hadzuiya: Yep!

Nasuka: As I was saying, we are honored

Everyone: Oi!

 

They all clinked their cups together and continued drinking to their content. Control noticed a strange feeling that he needs to check the future.

 

Teruru: What’s the matter, Control?

Toa: What’s wrong, brother?

Control: He’s here.

Rira: Who?

 

Suddenly, a familiar figure blasted through their door. Smoke obscures scattered around him. He began laughing the midst of it.

 

Sokeino: **The Curse**.

The Curse: That’s right. I finally found you three.

Teruru: Three?

The Curse: Subject 1, 2, and 3. You three are CORE souls.

Sokeino: Actually, we have names.

The Curse: Screw you and your names!! I am eliminating your souls once and for all!!

Teruru: Not if we have-

 

Suddenly, The Curse used his powers to nullify all the Spirit’s powers.

 

Teruru: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR POWERS???

The Curse: I’m sick of you weaklings these days.

Rira: I can’t access my swords!

Hyper: I’m no longer fast…wahhhh…

Control: Ugh...I don’t feel well…

 

Control fainted to the ground, face down.

 

Teruru: Control!!!

Toa: Brother!!!

 

When Toa lifted his brother’s head up, he realized that his lenses were gone as well as the tv screens that were once behind it.

 

Toa: Control!!! Tell me if you’re okay!!!

The Curse: There’s no point in shouting his name. He doesn’t want to live in this world and he will never return.

Teruru: His powers...that’s what kept him alive...his powers gave him eyes to see through…

 

Toa knelt before his dead brother, covering his face to hide is sad and teary face. Teruru patted his back.

 

Teruru: It’s okay, Toa. It’s okay.

Toa: No, it’s not!! He has been protecting me these years!! I can’t he simply disappeared like that without a care in the world!!

Teruru: Don’t listen to what he said.

The Curse: Now that your foolishness is out of the way, it’s time to end this one and for all!!!

 

By that time, a mysterious person whispered in their minds.

 

???: **It’s time to come together again, my children.**

 

Through the voice’s orders, they accepted this fate as they were all stabbed by The Curse’s hands. Everyone gasped.

 

Hadzuiya: Sis!!

Nasuka: Cousin!!

Rose: Younger brother!!

Teruru: Sokeino!!

Toa: Hatsuki!!

 

The Curse began to laugh evilly with all his might.

 

The Curse: Man, this job is way too easy!!! They just pathetically died from one stab!!! Huh?

 

Their bodies were separated from their souls, allowing them to roam freely in the room, reflecting off the walls. It was like a light show. Eventually, they were all united as one complete soul. Coalescing from the soul was whole different body, despite being too bright to see through. The Curse was starting to get afraid.

 

The Curse: What the-well, it doesn’t matter! I can do it again!

 

The Curse attempts to stab the newly form soul but the body was able to block it. He stands back in fear.

 

The Curse: You!!!

???: What’s wrong with it? Didn’t you want to feel small?

The Curse: Of course not!!! But why are you overpowering me???

???: It’s not me who’s stronger than you. It is the body that you’re in who is submitting.

The Curse: What???

Jikan: **That’s right. I didn’t want to kill her or her children. They gave me light to areas I thought would stay in the dark. I feel like I was part of the family. Thank you, Rinne, for being there for me. You were the most important person to me and I don’t want you to suffer. The Curse, time to say goodbye.**

 

The body began struggling for dominance.

 

The Curse: Wait!! Give one last chance!! I’ll make it up to you!! I’ll be your friend!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

 

The body fell to the ground and lost the pinkish hue applied to it. The Curse is finally gone. All the Spirits regained their powers and Control was alive again.

 

Toa: Control, you’re back!!

Control: What happened?

Teruru: The Curse is defeated! They did it!

Control: I guess I should feel happy...

 

The mysterious soul is starting to lose is form. Everyone was back to their worried state.

 

???: Quick! Make your last words! This body will not last long in the real world!

 

Hadzuiya, Teruru, and Rose was first.

 

Hadzuiya: Hatsuki and Sokeino, we have grown together for a long time!! I can’t believe how fast time goes by and you both had to leave us! Don’t worry about me! I’ll stay in this family like mom once told me! D-Don’t make me miss you two!

Rose: Sokeino, you were a smart person. You grew together with Hatsuki and decided to be partners with her. I hope you two are happy together and I’m sorry about leaving you behind.

Teruru: Sokeino, you have been a great student to me and Control. We fought together as Spirits and we hope to train others like you wanted us to. Good luck on your adventure without us.

 

Hadzuiya was crying like a baby as they sit somewhere in the bar. Teruru tried to comfort him. Next up was Control and Toa. Somehow, Jikan woke up from unconsciousness.

 

Control: Sokeino, you taught us a lot of things. Actually, it’s you who is being overprotective over Hatsuki, but that’s because you’re close with her and all. If you don’t want her, then give it to my brother. He is still eager to give it a try.

Toa: I want to have a girlfriend someday!

Control: Yeah, uh, we’ll just go.

 

Jikan walks up to the mysterious soul as Control is carrying and daydreaming Toa.

 

Jikan: Rinne, I know you might be dead already and it’s been a while, but I am in love with you. Sorry if it’s too late or something. I just want you to know.

 

Jikan awkwardly left a Nasuka, the last one, steps up to them. He was looking down.

 

Nasuka: Hatsuki and Sokeino, you made me so proud, not just by being couples, but you gave me a chance to ask the third-wheeler who’s with you. Talking Hero, before we say goodbye, I just want to say...I LOVE YOU TO DEATH!!! Please don’t hate me or anything else. Don’t just leave me abruptly. Give me a chance to be with you. I...don’t leave me…

 

Nasuka stepped down as he sat next to Teruru, hoping for comfort as well. The mysterious soul began to falter more and they looked back with a smile on their face.

 

???: It’s time to leave this dream. Farewell, everyone.

 

The mysterious soul then left without a trace…

 

”So it was all a dream...okay...”

 

THE END.

 

Upcoming Next: Nothing Personal!

 

(Preview)

 

Year 201X...The spirit returns. Everything has changed. The girl he once met was no more, but it doesn’t matter now that he has forgotten all about her. At this time, the mortals mostly took up most of the land into a metropolis.

 

The spirit woke up on a sunny day. He was in front of the totem that sent him to his slumbers. He rubbed his eyes to see the etched words on it. “紫月” He doesn’t know what’s it for.

 

“Where am I?”

 

He looked around and found himself on top of a hill...


End file.
